Kenta's adventure
by FumeKnight
Summary: "So... Servers shut down. Why am I here?" The thought of our optimistic friend Kenta, formerly known as Ishida Nomira! Despite being thrown into a world that is unfamiliar with him, he keeps his grin up! Join him in his adventures and misadventures on this strange new world that is before him!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Overlord fanfiction story, and I thought 'what if I made a funny story about this OC and make things interesting?' So this is what I got so far, enjoy.

* * *

The end of Yggdrasil was but a few minutes away, maybe around ten to five minutes and everyone were doing when the end of a game happens. Either they sell their equipment and their hard earned money, log out forever or simply have a last chat with anyone interested.

Though, one stubborn player didn't do any of that. He was out in the field, trying desperately to finally reach the highest level before everything came to an end.

"Come on! Just die already and let me reach his level!" He yelled towards the level 92 Giant Lord. His character was level 99 and he only needed to finish this one mob to achieve his goal.

The young man playing behind his created character was no other than Ishida Nomira. A twenty year old man, that spent every night that he could playing the one game that hooked him.

He worked at the mall during the day, he had to admit that it didn't gave him that much money or it was the most admirable of jobs, but if it helped him pay the bills and still let him donate some money to the one game that he enjoys, then he was okay with it.

In the family department, he... was not that loved. Younger sister hated him, parents turned a blind eye on him. Though he didn't care, the only time his sister ever cared for him was around ten years ago when she needed money to buy something for herself. He, being the older brother, helped her out and never heard of her again.

Well, he did heard from her, but it was on model magazines. Apparently, the money that he gave her was to give her a head start in her singing career. A few times, when he watched TV, there were a few interviews about her. When asked who helped her out, she replied that she didn't had any help whatsoever.

If that wasn't a stab in his warm heart, then he didn't know. A few times she tried to contact him before, all ignored by him. Never left a voice mail or message to him, so he thought it was once again a loan from him.

"Come on! One! Last! Skill!" He shouted as he pulled of the last attack and the Giant dissipated leaving behind a Divine class weapon behind. It was the blade he longed and the experience he craved.

"Finally! Level 100! And a new blade to use!" He said while equipping the long blade on his back. Looking at its stats, it was in just a bit stronger than his long sword, although a bit slower for the extra power. But it had an unique ability that was super effective against Giant type mobs.

He opened his character stats and distributed the last remaining points towards his strength and agility.

"You've come a long way Kenta... And now we can finally take down that magic caster, Momonga!" He said with confidence as he looked at his profile.

Kenta is a humanoid werewolf of the heteromorphic race. He is mainly a warrior that could yield both normal swords and great swords, but he also knew a few spells thanks to his rival. He wasn't so keen on the bow, but in every class they would learn how to use a bow, with the exception of Magic Casters.

His main attributes were that of strength and agility. Strength to grant him power and to wield swords effectively and Agility to dodge attacks and to increase his overall speed.

Ishida absolutely despised shields, not because of a grudge, it's because his character was a werewolf not a turtle hiding in his shell.

Concerning on his gear, all of his equipment were classified as Legendary with his long sword and newly acquired great sword being classified as Divine.

Appearance wise, Kenta has medium light brown hair with a messy fashion, his eyes were light brown as well. His body is not fit or jacked up at all, this is a strategical thinking on Ishida's part to confused the enemy to think that he's weak only to then be fatally surprised. The only parts that tell you that he's a werewolf are his spiky dog ears on top of his head, his fluffy light brown tail and his long claws. On contrary of other characters, he didn't had any scars or war paint, because Ishida didn't felt like implementing that on his creation.

For Kenta clothes, Ishida opted for two sets. The first one is his legendary equipment, consisting of dragonic armor, they highest tier that granted the most damage output from weapons of all classes, it was his go to armor when going to expeditions or to hunt other players that thought it was a good idea to attack starting heteromorphic classes. His other set consisted of a look of a small caliber swordsman, mainly used when he wanted to talk to normal players without giving them the impression of him wanting to fight.

The dragonic armor, consisted of finely gathered dragon scales and fused with obsidian to created a blood red armor that was both light and durable, of course you had the heavy armor made from those same scales, but that would hinder the movement speed of a werewolf, so he opted using the light armor instead for both mobility and defensive capabilities. In a few spots of the armor there had black rough spikes to imitate the dragons that he'd slain to gather the resourcers

His normal attire consisted of a rather plain look, a sleeveless leather chest armor with ragged pants and bandages over both his hands and feet. He would sometimes switch his strengthened dragonic sword with a greater classed katana that looked like a wooden pole if not for the blade to be concealed by a wooden sheath and its handle made of wood.

The overall stats of the katana wasn't that great despite being a greater class weapon with its low damage output and piercing strikes, but it out shined any of the remaining weapons of the same class with the highest critical damage thanks to its concealable nature.

"So now I'm level 100. What the hell am I suppose to do now?" He said to himself as he sat his character on the ground. He could contact his frien- Never mind. He didn't had friends in the game, despite being friends with his rival that he went great lengths to remove him from his friends list. He left his guild not by being excluded, but for him to get stronger and face Momonga once more.

They were rivals, despite Momonga saying that they weren't. He was in his guild for three months, it was a wonderful experience, but he ultimately left though he kept helping them with the coding of a few NPC around the Great Tomb of Nazarick a few times.

23:56:27

"Maybe I still have time to reach the old guild in time..." He said as the trip was actually a five minute rush, even with all the speed buffs that he had. But maybe the extra stat boost could help him reach it closer and see it one last time.

Ishida commanded his character to start running towards the old base. Each ten seconds passed he became less hopeful to reaching it, even putting his casual armor along the way to give him more speed.

He did consider transforming into his werewolf form, but that would make him lose mana faster with all the buffs he putted to speed himself up. He let it go to see if he actually could reach the place without resorting to transform. Plus he was low on food and when his transformation ends his character will become famished to the point that he'll pass out for a few hours. The same hours that he doesn't have.

23:58:46

He was still nowhere near the swamp region and just to see the putrid swamp he would need two more minutes and then an additional minute to reach the base.

"What's the point..." He said while making his character stop. "There's no way in hell I can challenge Momonga in time or even reach that swamp area." His cheery mood dropped completely.

Ishida is a very optimistic person, but even he sees that its no use to make Kenta walk anymore. He made him simply lay down on the grass field. Even though Ishida could see through the eyes of Kenta, everything was just a virtual reality. A reality that he wanted to stay, for it was his only escape of the real world

But, now that the game was about to end... This reality that he was accustomed, this reality that made him feel like a different person than what the real world would see. It sheltered him, it nurtured him and it taught him.

"Heh... I bet you'll stay here until the very end, right Momonga?" He said while he saw the time.

23:59:45

"I think I'll do the same. *Yawn* I still can't believe that it's coming to an end..." He said as the seconds ticked down.

"Had some goddamn good times here with you pal. And I'm sure as hell I'm going to miss it."

23:59:55

"I'll head to bed once we're out of the game with a forceful logout. Maybe then I'll think on what I should do to get more money..." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes to the impending end.

00:00:00

* * *

In Ishida's room, his phone rang and a voice message from his sister was left behind. It played on its own.

"Hey bro... I really need to talk to you. It's about us... There's something in my chest I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't because of... You know. I called you so many times, but you never answered back. Please, when you hear this, talk to me."

Her voice echoed on the room, the room with the absented Ishida that no longer was there.

* * *

Ishida's P.O.V

00:00:12

"What?" I said out loud as I looked around, the grassy field was no longer there, it was a booming forest that housed a few different types of trees. "Where am I?" I said while I looked around. This was so much different from where I was just a few seconds ago.

"Did I get randomly teleported before they closed the servers?" A little longer of looking I saw that nobody was around. "Maybe a GM should b- Wait. Wait one second. The servers shut down, so why am I still in the game?" I said while I looked at my hands. Yup, this is still the same Kenta's body that I created.

"Alright... Lets think this through. I was lying down on a grassy field, that much I remember. If I was teleported, then I should've heard the teleporting sound that usually is in the game. It passed midnight, so the servers should be shut down and forced people to log out. But I'm still here. So... Did they extended the shut down or did something else happened?"

I started to try and call a GM. Naturally in this situations they would explain to me what is happening.

...

[Connection Failed]

"What!? Alright, keep cool. This happens sometimes, lets try again.

...

[Connection Failed]

"Okay that's the second time, maybe the third time's the charm?"

...

[Connection Failed]

"Alright... What the fuck is going on!? They aren't this lazy! Heck, they even pick up on the second try! So what gives?" I said while I looked at a tree enraged.

"Wait... Where's my health and mana bars? Where's the clock and calendar? Where's the log out button!? Where's my menu button!?" I tried many things to make the options to appear, but nothing happened.

"Okay... Let me get this straight. I'm not back at my place. I'm on a different world being my character and I'm clueless on many things." I said while looking around and sucking my lips.

"Fucking awesome!" Now in the shoes of another person, I would be freaking out. But my god, my optimism sometimes amazes me. "So, how do I access my inventory? I have a shit ton of stuff in there, and I would rather not lose my dragonic armor." I said as I extended my hand on the air and it passed through a wormhole. "Wha..."

I looked inside the strange portal and saw that all my stuff was in there.

"Heck yeah! Everything's here! Glad I didn't sold anything while I still had the chance, sucks to be the other players that did it!" I said before realizing something. "Wait... I can't be the only one here then. I bet many others stood behind even after the servers shut down... Hmm..." I got to think carefully now.

"If there are scattered players from Yggdrasil, then I bet they are somewhere around this world. Or not, who am I to be sure of?" I said while looking at Kent-, almost screwed that up, since I'm Kenta now. I'm a freaking humanoid werewolf, in a strange new world, where I don't know anything.

"I wonder if I can still use my skills and all of that." I said while I checked my great sword on my back, still there just like my second sword. Now my next questions is gonna be...

"Where should I even go? And before that, do I even have anything worthwhile to eat in my inventory?" I rummaged it a bit before recovering a potato soup that I stored for later, is this thing even edible?

I shut myself up and started to pour the contents of the bowl down my throat, it wasn't bad, but at the same time it wasn't that fulfilling.

"Okay, grub is gone. Now lets see if I can actually use a weapon. Gotta know if this body still retains the countless hours of work poured into it." I took out my sword from the sheath and prepared myself to strike at the nearest tree.

[Halfmoon Strike] I mentally said to myself that and I automatically did a mighty swing, chopping down several trees in one go.

I whistled to myself as I did that with no problem.

"Lets see if a normal attack works then." I said once more and I cut two more trees in a wild way. I was even surprised that I could that with ease.

"Well, I can't really say I'm impressive. I mean, anyone can just cut a few trees if they have enough power. So unless I find some kind of powerful monster, this is just pathetic." I said while starting to move in one random direction, I could go in any other, but as a friend of mine once said 'If you're a beast, just go east!' Except I don't even know if I'm going east because I don't have a freaking compass.

I walked and walked, and there was just the trees and vegetation around me. It was... Nice. Even the wind had a different flavor than the one on the city.

A few creatures appeared and glared at me, a few were foxes and what not. If they think that they can intimidate, well I can only respond with a big 'I don't care' and keep going with my way. Once you have to go every night back home with a job that is decent you get the notion of not caring and a knife pointing at you on a alleyway makes you develop some form of courage, that or big nuts. Or foolishness.

Anyway as I kept walking, I was able to see the end of the forest. Once out, I was back to a grassy field, and boy did I enjoy the feeling on my feet.

"Either my feet are impenetrable or this grass isn't stabbing them at all. I love it!" I said as I continued to walk before I was able to see some structures on the distance. "I wonder what kind of NPCs are there."

As I walked towards the village, I saw that a few adults were looking at me terrified. Like they are seeing some kind of enemy or evil creature. I don't have any passive on right?

I then remembered that I always had the [Wolf Aura] on. A passive that lets me be a bit faster while insuring a threatening aura to everyone. I remember that I just needed to tap three times on the ground with my feet to cancel it. If I need it again I'll just repeat the process again.

Once I'm done, they still looked at me frightened, well I would too if a human that had ears and a tail was heading straight to you.

"Beast! There's a beast coming towards us! Seal the doors! Protect your children and gather your weapons!" A man screamed while people were entering their wooden hunts, some were getting some of their gardening tools while facing me.

I honestly took offence to that, actually no, I didn't. I mean, they see me as a monster, the most logical thing to do is to just talk it over with them.

"Stand back, vile beast!" One of the farmers threatened while flailing a torch near me.

"You know, that's not how you treat a newcomer." I replied a bit annoyed at the flailing flame.

"It can talk!? How is that possible?" Because I'm not a mindless wolf?

"Because I'm not a beast? Well I am, but that's not really what I came here for." Man, they act like real people. A little too real if you ask me, so this really isn't really Yggdrasil right?

"Explain yourself!" One of them said while pointing his pitchfork on my neck.

"Well, first of. I am, as hard as it is to believe, a werewolf." I said with hand gestures, his grip on the weapon tightened and the edges went a bit closer. "But I didn't came here to ravage your little village and kill everyone like a savage beast! I just came here to know a few things, that's all!" I replied with some sort of panic. One thing is just seeing the weapon and knowing the guy would give you a shallow cut, the other being a guy that would kill you in a instant.

"We'll answer nothing to a beast like you! Begone, or we'll make sure you'll never come back!" Man talk about manners. I simply surrendered while exhaling sharply.

"Then, if you change your mind, I'll be making the grass field my little camping zone." I replied while making my way back the way I came. Once there I chopped some wood from the trees, grabbed some rocks, cleared a bit of the grass and used it to make a small campfire.

"Alright, now how am I suppose to light this up?" I asked myself before I remember that I had a fireball spell that I learnt thanks to freaking Momonga. I owe you one you little bastard.

[Fireball] A small flame came out of my hand and landed on the pile of wood, igniting it.

I used my claws and started to cut some of the high grass and then made a small bed with it. Wasn't the most comfortable spot around, but hey, if I can sleep on the streets for a month, then this is good enough too. Actually, I think this is better if it doesn't rain that is.

"Night already? And here I thought I was actually quick and had enough day time to do something else." I said to myself as I laid down on my grass bed and simply looked at the fire.

I always liked fire when I was young. How the sparkles of the flame would crack and how benevolently it would dance. I'm by no means a pyromaniac, but even I agree to its beauty.

Maybe tomorrow, I should try again to civilize with the villagers. If not, well, then I'm slightly fucked on the social department.

* * *

I think I did a good first impressions. Or what I could do, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was proof read by TheBurningWorld

[PS: Thank you for pointing that out PervySageChuck]

* * *

"You again? We told you before, and we'll tell you again, we won't heed a beast such as yourself!" The villager berated Kenta once more, and he was beginning to feel annoyed.

It had been two days since he arrived in this new world, and in those two days he tried to peacefully talk with the villagers to gain some knowledge on the currency, language and such.

It was hard for him to camp out. In the city he could go to a public bathroom and do the do, but out here... It was awkward, especially without the aid of toilet paper. He had to become... Crafty when it came to that.

His supplies would sustain him for about a week, but even he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he needed to take some drastic measures.

Every time he tried to talk with the villagers, they would drop what they were doing and brandish weapons towards him.

"Come on, man! I told you time and time again, I'm not a bad guy! If I was one, I would not come here and try to talk with you all!" He tried to reasoning with them again, even going a step further and putting his katana on the ground with his arms up.

"We'll never let a beast of the forest trick us again!" A man shouted towards him in anger.

"Beast of the forest? Tricked you?" He said honestly confused. He DID come from the forest, but that doesn't mean he was one of them. He sat down with his legs crossed and looked at the man with attention. "Can you tell me what exactly happened? Maybe I can, in some shape or form, help you out."

"Help us? Help us!? We asked your help before for protection and in return we would offer you food! But you attacked us right from the start!" The villager yelled with betrayal and anger evident in his voice.

With this new found information, he finally deduced why the animals of the forest would send cold stares towards the village. It would also explain the recent activity that was occurring near Kenta's campsite.

"Are the animals going to make a frontal attack on the village?" He thought to himself, maybe the reason for the foxes and the other animals glared at him from the beginning was because they saw him as a possible hindrance to their plan.

"Now begone, foul beast! You and your poisoned words aren't swaying us!" The villager said while pointing his pitchfork towards the sitting form of Kenta. He honestly was in his own world before he picked up his weapon and head towards his campsite without uttering a single word, his right hand rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hmm... Could the animals actually be monsters from Yggdrasil? If so, then they might not be animals at all. They can be some mobs from the game that can disguise themselves as animals to fool people." He continued his train of thought until he reached his campfire. There was a small pack of foxes nearing him, attempting to intimidate.

"And who might you four be?" He asked with a bland expression.

"What are you doing here? We already claimed the village for ourselves!" One of them barked at him.

"Claimed for your own? I don't see any sign saying so." He responded back while looking towards the village in a comical way.

"Don't screw with us, werewolf! Or you'll face the wrath of the spirits of the forest!" The one in the front, presumably the leader of the pack, said to him with a small glow surrounding its body.

"So... If the village is yours, what are you going to do to them?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"We're going to feast on their flesh! We're going to quench our thirst for human blood! We're going to grind their bones until nothing will remain! And then, finally, we'll make that village our own nest!" Each one of them said what their goal was. During that time, Kenta wasn't really that amused.

"Is that it? Okay, do what you want." He responded to them, face blank. They then left his campfire, but not before spouting some warnings and curses to him. "As if I would let you take my only source of information, you dumb fur balls." He whispered before looking at the village.

"Shape Shifting Spirits. Also known as the triple S in Yggdrasil. A level 23 mob with the capabilities to use tier two magic with the ability to transform into any living being. They sometimes transform themselves into what they look to be the strongest animal, being mainly players and fight them with the same abilities they possess or possessed at that level.

They'll never copy the skills that player have at level 24 and higher have, nor their equipment stats, just their appearance. Although, they can use a similar weapon that you carry, but the damage they deal is only 0.9% of your weapons stats. Their combat style never changes, being a charge and a small four hit combo." Kenta said to himself as he remember the early days of the game. It was a pain to deal with them, just to increase his current job.

"With my current gear, they'll become swiss cheese. Maybe they'll go well with some paprika as a side dish!" He chuckled at that remark before looking into his inventory to fetch something to eat.

He was able to recover a seasoned morsel that he got from a guild member back then, a farewell gift. He took a bite and he became ecstatic from the overflow of flavors.

"Hanamura, you five star son of a bitch! This is godly!" He yelled as he happily ate the cooked meal with gusto.

As he ate he lost the track of time and before he knew it, it became sundown.

"Damn, I gotta kiss that bastard one day for this fabulous meal!" He then looked at the village once more and then to the forest. Howls started to erupt from the forest and menacing lustful red eyes stared at their soon to be meal.

He didn't even wait five seconds before rushing to the village. It was his only source of info and he'll be damned if he'll lose it.

Once he reached the outskirts of the village, he was immediately stopped from the farmers once more.

"Halt! You-!"

"Yeah, shut up and listen you stubborn fucker!" He quickly cut him short. "The animals of the forest are going to attack your village in a full scale attack! Head inside your homes and barricade your doors and windows!"

"Why should we trust a vile creature like you?" He said while he noticed the many red eyes slowly walking towards the village. "What are those!?"

"Listen to me!" Kenta yelled, holding the man's head between his palms. "Go to your home, protect whatever you can and don't come out until I say so!" He then turned towards the ocean of drooling shape shifting beasts.

"What do you think we should do, chief?" One of the farmers said towards the man that berated Kenta all this time. He looked at the werewolf in front of him and saw that he had his weapon slightly unsheathed.

"Gah! Do what the beast says! Barricade your homes and don't come out until he says so!" He ordered before fleeing towards his home. The others soon followed, and the sounds of furniture being moved and hammers nailing boards filled the night.

"For once, they listened to me." Kenta said with a grin on his face. This would be the first time he actually had to fight against an enemy in a while, and they were no less of a pain in the ass compared to the past.

He waited until the beasts were a few feet away. They were drooling extensively, anticipating the meal.

"What are you doing, werewolf? We had a deal that you wouldn't interfere with our long awaited meal!" The biggest animal, a bear that was twice the size of a grizzly bear said with fury towards him.

"I never said I'd agree with it. I said do what you want." Kenta responded back with some truth to them.

"Then why are you in our way?"

"Well seeing that they are my only ticket of getting some info about this world, I can't really let that slip away. Besides..." He said while activating his passive [Wolf Aura], giving him that little bit of speed while creating a threatening gaze to them. "I'm not in your way, you're in my way!" He said while completely unsheathing his weapon and moved faster than a human could.

He chopped off the heads of the first three animals that he reached, making their headless bodies dissolve into nothing.

"Attack him!" The leader ordered making multiple enemies surround our protagonist, only to swiftly parry them and counter attacking them on their fatal spots.

"Is this all you guys got? I'm barely trying here!" He taunted them as he repelled them with great ease.

Some villagers inched their furniture aside to see what was happening outside and they were surprised to see the vile werewolf pushing the threat away.

"What are you all doing!? Finish him off!" The bear ordered them, getting impatient concerning their soon-to-be feast.

The forest beasts gained a ghostly appearance, their new bipedal figures containing one extra glowing blue eye on their head, and razor-sharp claws designed to tear through prey.

They began transforming once more, and this time they were the spitting image of him with no detail left unnoticed.

"We're going to enjoy ripping you apart using your own strength!" They said while charging at him with a blade that closely resembled his.

"Let's see about that!" He replied with his everlasting smile. He began parrying the first five monsters before dodging the next two beside him. He did a small flip to his left and cut down two more beasts before rolling to the right.

"Use magic on him from afar! He can't avoid that!" He ordered once more before casting [Fire Rain] on him, but the spell didn't even leave a scratch on him.

The others soon followed using a variable of spells that went from ice based spells to debuffing spells, all of them low tier, all of them completely ignored as Kenta pummeled their numbers down.

Two shapeshifters were about to intercept him, but he did the splits and let their blades collide with each other before he did a swift arc, completely detaching their torso from their legs. As he stood up, he dodged another attack and rolled across the enemies back before jumping in the air and delivering two slashes on three more copies.

"Got you! Now start bleeding!" One of the shapeshifters said with triumph as he was was three inches away to collide the tip of his 'blade' on Kenta's torso, but before it connected, he used his claw and completely disfigured the beast, while at the same time destroying the blade.

"What did you say? Seriously, what were you saying? Because all I heard was just some BS on your part." He responded back to the now lifeless body to which was fading away into nothingness. "Who's next? Come on don't be shy! I'm actually enjoying this!" He taunted them while using his unequipped hand to say 'Come on', provoking them.

The leader took the initiative and started swiping his large claws at him. Kenta, in the meantime, simply dodged it like he was playing a game of tag, using the arms of his opponent to swiftly evade and mock him in the process.

* * *

From the village's houses, a quarter of the villagers were watching the werewolf absolutely decimating the forest beasts with ease. They had thought of fighting them and reclaim the forest for themselves, but they lacked the equipment, the weaponry and experience to face them head on. So instead they waited to see if they would leave on their own accord before they could revisit the forest and collect some much essential resources like medicinal plants and lumber.

Though as they watched the fight, they noticed that the beast was always smiling towards his opponent. It could be because he just had a wolfish grin, or it could be the smile of a maniac that was enjoying torturing the spirit.

"He's going after us next isn't he? When he's finished with them, he's going to kill us all. We need to kill him before he does that to us!" Some of the villagers were talking with each other to plot against the allied werewolf. It was all out of fear to be teared apart and then toyed with their bodies after they were dead.

"But look how he's easily defeating the forest creatures. Do you really think we can kill such a strong beast?" One of them argued while the villagers chief was quietly thinking to himself.

"Would you rather wait for your death instead to fight back and live for another day!?" He yelled back at him, the other villager looked down conflicted if they should or not.

"Look, if we want to become adventurers like the ones in town, then slaying a beast that strong will make us take a big leap into fame! Fame means money, and money means helping the village!" He kept trying to convince his friend, she still was doubtful.

"Enough. Leave the beast alone for now and we'll see if he'll keep his end of the bargain." The chief finally said towards his descendants, they were just children in his eyes even though they were already of the young adult age.

"B-but village chief! If we miss this opportunity that we we're given, when will we have another one?" He tried to convince his elder to rethink this.

"My word is final, act against it and you'll be punished!" He yelled towards the young man. He simply cursed and continued watching the fight, as the beast was taking down the enemies one by one in fluid motions and deadly precision on the monsters weak spots.

* * *

"How is this werewolf so strong!? He's not even bleeding from our claws and we were sure that we hit him!" One of the shapeshifters shouted towards no one while pointing to Kenta. "Not only that, but our magic was completely useless!"

"You know, I really want to know where you learned that magic. It comes from a world that I knew quite well, but lets avoid that for now. For why you aren't hurting me at all in both magic and physical pain I can tell you."

The spirits were looking at him with anger before his plastered smile turned that into a devilish one.

"High tier magical and physical nullification. Items, weapons and magic that are low level are completely nullified against me. From the very start of this little battle of ours, you all lost. And no matter how much you try to fight me, I'll always come out on top." With the end of his explanation the spirits took a step back, completely shocked to learn that the werewolf in front of them was that strong.

"R-retreat! Run for your lives!" The leader said while starting to run away with his followers.

"I don't think so, you little shit." He said while making his blade glow with the power of the moonlight. "I really hope, that you'll scream in pain from this you small fry! [Moonlight Slash]!

He swung his blade in a 180 degree's horizontal motion, releasing a wave of blue energy that quickly caught a large area of the grass field, capturing all fleeing monsters in one go.

They screamed in agony as their beings were being completely vaporized from this world, not leaving a speck of dust or ash behind from the powerful skill.

"Well, that certainly was satisfying at some degree. Though I wish I knew how damage feels like." He said while sheathing his blade and making his was to the village.

"Hey! Bad mannered villagers! Get out here! I killed them all, you're safe now!" He yelled with his hands forming a cone on his mouth to make sure everyone heard him. But they never came out of their homes. "Huh, wonder if they fell asleep in their homes while I was fighting. I really doubt it." He said to himself before banging the door that the chief went into.

"Oi! Did you hear me? Their dead, you're safe now!" He yelled once more to make sure they could hear him.

"W-we thank you, but please! Don't kill us!" He said quite frightened to him.

"Kill you? If I saved you, why would I kill you? That just doesn't make sense at all." He responded with a straight-faced expression.

"T-that may be true. You've displayed how strong you are, but we still can't fully trust you."

"Wow, is it because I'm a werewolf? That's being racist right there." He responded back annoyed.

"Just grant us some time to think. By the day after tomorrow in the afternoon, we'll decide if you're trustworthy or not. Until then, please leave us be." The chief said still trying to calm down and reasoning with him.

"In two days in the afternoon? Sure, I can wait until then." Kenta responded as he was walking off. "Later!" He yelled as he returned to his campsite, only to find in shambles from the march of the shapeshifters.

"Sons of bitches!" He cursed as he found his campfire completely gone and his once leaf bed destroyed. "Guess I'll have to sleep on the ground tonight..." He said while lying down on the cold grass and staring at the nightly sky with all the stars shinning down on him. "Though I still prefer this view than the one back home. All clogged with clouds and pollution and all that shit."

* * *

"Chief! What were you thinking!? You can't be seriously considering that he's good!" The young man said incredulous to his elder.

"Calm yourself, Andrew. Despite his looks and savage nature, he warned and protected us from the forest beasts." The chief answered back with logic to the villager.

"It can all be a ruse! We can't trust ANY kind of creature that came from that cursed forest!" He responded with anger.

"But you saw what he did right? With just one swing he took all of them in an instant! Can we really kill someone that strong?" The female villager asked towards Andrew.

"Elizabeth, that THING isn't a human being! It's just a flesh hungry beast that wants to kill us and feast on our blood like the rest of the forest beasts!"

"But if he really wanted to kill us, then why didn't he do it before? He has the strength, he has the weapon. Why didn't he?" A good question towards Andrew.

"He's plotting something, I know it! The beasts plotted against us from the very beginning, but we fell for their lies and promises!"

"Enough!" The chief shouted to him in annoyance. "He agreed that he would wait for us to decide his current position. Until then we'll discuss this accordingly with the other members of the village and judge him. By no means are we to interact with him, in case that he attacks without warning. Are we clear?" His question was more of an order to the suspicious villager.

"Yes, Chief Larson." He begrudgingly agreed with the elder.

"If we are done with this midnight ramble, then I bid you two a goodnight." With that, the elder went into his bedroom to sleep through the night.

"I still think that we shouldn't trust that mutt." Andrew said before ending it for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has been proof read by TheBurningWorld.

Before we start the chapter, I'll be revealing Kenta's character sheet.

Name: Kenta

Race: Heteromorphic

Title: The fastest werewolf around

Current job: Wandering Swordsman

Current residence: Avac village

Alignment: Neutral - Good / Sense of justice: 100

Racial level: Werewolf 15 Lv

Great Beast 10 Lv

Sonic Savage 5 Lv

Slayer

Others

Job level: Fighter 10 Lv

Berzerker 10 Lv

Sword dancer 10 Lv

Sword master 10 Lv

Weapon master 10 Lv

Blacksmith 5 Lv

Others

Stats

HP: 100

MP: 65

Physical Attack: Goes beyond the cap

Physical defense: 65

Agility: Goes beyond the cap

Magic attack: 65

Magic defense: 70

Resist: 95

Special: 100

* * *

Elizabeth - P.O.V

Two days have passed since that werewolf saved our village from the creatures of the cursed forest. In that time span, we've had three gatherings since the chief had bartered with that powerful beast, to judge how he would be seen through our eyes.

Half the villagers believe that he has a kind heart for saving us, while others are afraid on how powerful he is. I'm in between with them.

I believe he's kind, but I'm also afraid... At any given moment, he could've attacked us, but he didn't. He simply waited for our answer, exploring the grass fields to pass the time, making small remarks on few things. Of course, I was nowhere near him. All of us were forbidden to interact with him, fearing that he'd attack us.

I simply watched at him from a distance, and the more I looked the more I saw curiosity in his eyes and not the bloodthirsty beast that Andrew claims him to be.

In all truth, to me, he just looked like a curious person trying to see the world for the first time. The odd thing was that he always keeps this smile or grin on, why was he smiling so much? What is so joyful that it causes him to grin?

Right now he's on the village's river bank, with his legs submerged while looking at the sky. I was on the corner of a little shed that we keep our farm tools, just close enough to hear and see him well.

"Today is a good day!" He said while humming to himself a little tune that I never heard before. "Wouldn't you agree?" He suddenly looked at me, as if he knew I was looking at him.

"..." I kept silent, we were forbidden to talk with him with the assumption that he was not yet trustworthy. But all of us will decide that with our last gathering on this afternoon.

"What's the matter? Can't talk to me or what?" I couldn't really answer him despite the curious look he was giving me. "Meh, I'll take that as a yes." He continued to look at the sky before something drawn our attention to the river. A few fish were jumping and splashing on the water, I think we called them flying fish because of their fins.

"So I'm guessing you won't sit down and enjoy the show with me, right?" He asked again, I wanted to see up close, I really did, but I was forbidden. "I won't bite you know? I might touch you, but not in a perverted way. I'm still a gentleman!" He said while making gestures with his arms; I have to admit he made me giggle a bit at that.

I looked around from where I was, and seeing that nobody was looking I came a little closer to him, but I still was weary of his weapons.

Noticing me staring at his blades, he stabbed both of them to the side and tapped the ground next to him, telling me to sit down.

I cautiously sat down, still worried that he might do something to me. To say I wasn't afraid, I'd be lying.

But as we saw the fish jump and splash on the water, it made me gradually loosen my guard.

"Hehehe! This is awesome! You don't see these types of fishes that often!" He said while giggling like a little kid, but now that I'm this close, I could actually see how he truly looked.

He was around 5'7'' with neck length light brown hair, from his biceps he didn't looked like someone that ever trained in his life, but the one thing that draw me in was his face. It was a mix between young and mature, showing off his childish side while also retaining maturity in him.

He was no doubt a close relative to that of a beast with how sharp his claws were, his ears twitching at the smallest sound that was emitted and his wagging tail. Is that how he found me out?

From the look of things, I'd say he was around my age and I have to admit that he looked a little handsome in his own way.

"How long are you intending to stare at me? Or are you already falling for this wolfish grin of mine?" He joked while I got red-faced, how long was I looking at him?

"..." I didn't responded and simply looked at the side, to my shock a few of the townspeople were actually looking at me with frightened stares.

"Oh? Only now they noticed?" He said, somewhat mockingly.

"You knew this whole time that they were watching us!? What should I do, what should I do?"

"You better head back to them, I'll enjoy this delightful show! Maybe I'll even catch one and fry it on the campfire tonight!"

I was flabbergasted at how he was dealing with the situation, despite us still deciding on how he's seen, he seemed completely at ease. I envy how carefree he is.

I stood up and walked slowly back to the town, while the villagers were cautiously resuming their tasks.

"Thanks for the company! It was the best I've had all week!" He called, jokingly.

"Quiet you! Don't make a scene while they're still listening to us!" I hissed back, embarrassed.

"Hope we can do it again sometime!" He jested, although it seemed sincere.

I twisted my torso and waved him goodbye while a sweat drop rolled down my cheek. He then stood up and looked intently at the river, was he actually going to try and capture fish without any tools? He's an odd one.

* * *

Kenta's P.O.V

Man, what a gal! I'd give her a 8 out of 10 for sure! She had the curves, those small hills were perfect to cup them and don't get me started on how cute she is! Ah, I'm thinking this stuff again... Curse you Peroroncino for transforming me into a perverted minded man, you magnificent bastard!

She had shoulder length dark blue hair that was tied by a pony tail. She looked a bit shorter than me and had the standard female village outfit. A brown dress, with leather shoes and, for how I saw them I have no idea, stockings.

Though, I've got to wonder. Why was she watching me all these days? Suspicion? Curious? Infatuated? I doubt the third one, but a guy can hope!

Anyways, while if I was doing my thing around the grass field and the river, I noticed that she kept looking at me with interest, or was it curiosity? Nonetheless, this was the first time she actually came out and, in some way, talked with me.

I looked up on the sky and saw the deep blue mantle with no white clouds at all. Yep, today is a good day! Better than yesterday and even better than last night!

Got to use some slow starting warrior skills, but I think I'll hang on to them for now. I still want to test if this body of mine can do higher feats without holding back! I mean, I was simply joking around with those shapeshifters. It wasn't how I used to do things on Yggdrasil.

"I wonder... How can this day get better? Well, better considering all these fish that I caught just now!" I grinned at the fact that I caught enough fish to fit in those crates that ships usually take to store them.

Hmm... Afternoon is rushing it. I severely doubt that they'll just go like, 'You've done us good! Let us know what we can do to make your stay comfortable!' Yeah... That kind of mentality is gone.

They'll probably will go, 'We've come to a conclusion...' I'll stop with the possible foreshadowing... It's not good for the mind to think so depressingly! Think positive Kenta and keep smiling!

That's what I told myself a year ago and it still hasn't failed me!

...Right?

* * *

Avac village - Third Person View

The bell rang once more, summoning every villager to the center to finish the last gathering concerning their beastly neighbor. These gatherings always ended with a heated debate, on the left they wanted to express their thanks to Kenta, to the right however they were plotting ways to kill the one that saved the village.

The people on the right often attacked the left with words saying, 'Don't you see that we lost villagers because of those beasts!? It's because of them that we lost a fifth of our people!'

The others also retaliated saying 'But if he really wanted to kill us, then he wouldn't had protected us! We wouldn't be alive these last days because of him!'

In all the meetings, these two sides clashed, trying to force the other to open their eyes to their side. Both sides had valid points, and the chief was at an impasse to decide.

"I say we should kill him right here, right now!" Andrew reinforced with visible anger in his expression. The left side completely agreed with his way of thinking.

"Do we really need to kill him? Can't we just befriend him?" A little shy child asked them behind her mothers leg.

"He's evil little Sue! He can attack anyone at any time!" Andrew tried to convince the small child.

"B-but! I saw Elizabeth sitting next to him and he didn't attacked her." She said while hiding more of her body.

"She what!?" Andrew yelled making the small girl shiver and completely staying behind her mother.

"You know, you really shouldn't yell at little girls. Especially when their still that young." Kenta said on top of one of the wooden roofs cross legged.

"You! I thought we agreed that only on the afternoon-"

"Yeah, yeah. Only the afternoon you would tell me if I could talk with you guys or not." He replied while swaying his head to the sides in conjunction of talking with the chief.

"I would advise you to leave until we are finished judging you, unless you wish to be seen poorly." Larson threatened him to heed his words.

"In some cases, I would just follow what you said. But I got really bored doing things by myself, plus you're judging me if I'm bad or good so I should be here all the more!" He said with a joyful grin to them.

"This is not how we do things around here, beast!" Andrew yelled with a few villagers agreeing with him.

"Oh? Do you talk behind peoples backs and judge them by their appearance? You racist bastard." He replied with just a drop of venom on his words. "Where I'm from there are two ways, your way or the straightforward. I prefer the latter."

"The straightforward?" Andrew asked a bit skeptical.

"If you have a problem, just say it to my face and not my back. Talk as much trash as you want, I'm not stopping you but you'll be the one being looked at, not me." He said while a few of them were looking at him.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue out of frustration to him, he did not liked this beast.

"And for the record, the girl just sat next to me. Never talked or touched me, so it's all good." He said with a small smile to them.

"Is this true, Elizabeth?" Chief Larson asked with a stern expression, his hands behind his back.

"It is, chief Larson. I'm sorry for disobeying you!" She said while bowing down, in regret of going against his orders.

"Wow, making everyone avoiding me until today. I feel offended, chief Larson." He said while making some dramatic performance. The little children were trying their hardest not to laugh at his theatricals.

"Forgive me, werewolf. But we can't really befriend some such as yourself when we suffered so much against the beasts." He replied with a small sight, both eyes closed from tiredness.

"Meh, I was just screwing around. Don't think too much with it." He said while grinning before jumping down to them.

"Well, if I'm such a blunder to you guys, just give me some answers and I'll be on my way. And, just to ease those heads of yours, I'll do you a solid."

"A... Solid?" Elizabeth asked, confused of his manner of speaking.

"Yeah, a solid! You know, a favor and whatnot." He explained while waving his hand. "Just ask me anything and I'll do it."

"Is that so? Then how about yo-" Andrew was beginning with ill intentions.

"Not including me dying of course." Kenta cut him off with his unfaltering grin.

"Curses..."

"Um... Can I touch your tail?" The shy girl from before asked shyly, still behind her mother of course.

"My tail?" He asked while looking behind him, seeing it wave from side to side. "Heh, forgot I had that thing. Yeah, sure. Go ahead!"

The girl then slowly reached out to him and started petting his light brown tail, she seemed very amazed on how soft it was.

"You know, this counts as a solid." Kenta said towards them as he let the kid pet his tail.

"How odd. Normally, werewolves would simply relish the thought of letting people near them, much less let them pet their tails. They would simply kill them in cold blood and-"

"Of course they do that. I'm just different, not a mindless hungry beast! Heck, just thinking of killing all of you makes me sick to my stomach! I'm no cold hearted killer, I might kill monsters in that regard, but humans? Flat chance. Unless if they really~ piss me off." He cut the chief while explaining his side.

Some of the villagers against him actually were joining his side, dwindling their numbers of kicking him out.

"Now do you all see? He's harmless!" The villagers that were with him said while giving a gentle scowling to the others that were still against.

"So, you gonna give me an answer or what?" He asked as the girl then moved towards his wolfish ears and began scratching them. "Oh, that feels good~. What are your hands made of? They're so~ good!"

"Chief Larson, I think we should end this gathering by judging him now. Wouldn't you agree?" One of the villagers asked to him, he in turn was caressing his undone beard in thought.

"Hmm... Perhaps we should. We've been through these meetings and discussed enough to give him a reasonable verdict." He responded while looking at Kenta, letting the kid pet him without any growl or with any ill intentions. "Werewolf, by the account of our fellow villagers, you pass. But if any thing turns up that you've done us wrong, we'll take the necessary measures to take you down."

"Fine by me! I mean, I am intruding your land and all, so I won't take that long! Or maybe I'll just stay here for a few days, who really knows?" He joked the last part while looking at them.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, past the villagers he was watching a small a mass of darkness starting to take shape. "What the hell is that?" He asked while pointing to it.

"What are you looking at, mister fluffy?" Asked the girl that stopped petting him.

"Mister fluffy? Sure, call me that, I don't really mind. And I'm talking about that over there!" He kept pointing, until a few villagers that had keen eyes were able to see the smudge in the distance.

"It could be the roaming giant, we haven't seen him in a few days." One of them said while squinting their eyes.

"Roaming giant?"

"It's a giant that sometimes protects our village when he appears! He just passes by from time to time, but lately, he's been absent." Elizabeth explained to him while he kept looking at the giant, now that the sun was able to show his real body.

It had a very muscular form, with both his shoulders and feet displaying stone scales. Its feet and hands had shackles on and it wore with itself a loincloth tied with a rope that reached just about the ankles. It's face was obscured with a shadow, but red eyes shined beneath the darkness, making it easier to think that it held a face, its skin had a grayish color and the stone scales showed how long this giant has walked. His height was far bigger than the wooden hunts, around five meters from the ground.

"Hmm... A giant? What's a level 50 enemy doing around here? I mean, they are gentle and won't do anything to you, but if enraged... That's a whole different story." Kenta asked himself while still keeping watch of it.

"If it is really a roaming giant, then it wouldn't come this way knowing that a village was here. So why come here?" He thought to himself. "Also, It's awesome I can see him perfectly fine! Is this another benefit of being a werewolf? If it is, thank you me!"

Suddenly, the giant let out a thundering roar, grabbed a tree and started charging towards their direction.

"Um... Is that normal? Because I don't think it is." He asked out loud to them.

"N-no! He's always been calm, even while killing the stray beasts of the forest!" Elizabeth stammered as panic was getting to her.

"Hmm... Is it confusing me for one of them?" He thought again before realizing that the giant was carrying with him an obelisk stone club on and threw the tree like a javelin towards the villagers, catching a few of them and crushing the chief.

"Chief Larson!" Andrew cried out as he and a couple of villagers were trying to move the damn log to help their elder.

"I don't think you can help him." Kenta said while looking at Larson. Beneath his back, a pool of warm blood was tainting the ground. The other villagers that got caught had severe injuries, the lucky ones only had light ones.

"Instead of flapping your mouth, help us rescue him!" Andrew shouted while using every ounce of his strength to push the trunk to save him.

Kenta gave a single sigh before helping the, soon to be dead, chief. It was relatively easy to move the tree with his help.

"Chief! Hang in there! We'll fix you up in a bit!" Andrew and Elizabeth comforted while some villagers were gathering bandages. Larson could only cough blood while holding on his wound, a branch penetrated between his fifth and sixth rib on his left side.

"He'll die, just so you guys should know."

"It's all because of you!" Andrew exploded while trying to remove the impaled branch. "If you'd left as soon as you saved us, the giant wouldn't have attacked us because of you!"

"Oh really? I'm the big bad wolf that brings bad luck to people, right?" Kenta said while grabbing Andrew by the collar and making him face him. "Don't start saying shit, you little bug. Before you start saying this is my fault, look at the giant carefully."

As Andrew was greatly affected at how intimidating Kenta was being, he took a closer look at the giant and saw four black members attached to his neck. At some points, the giant would wildly swing his stone club at the air or tried to punch his neck, only to back out at the last second.

"There's something behind his back making him do things. I'm saying that it's a parasite monster that was lucky enough to get on his neck and started controlling him." As he was talking, the giant threw more trees as he came closer to the village, hurting more people than Kenta could see.

"Uhh..." Chief Larson tried to talk to Kenta with his hand shacking with pain. He was able to notice it and he was somewhat taken back at what the chief's lips were saying. 'Save our village... Save the kind giant...'

"Ho... Putting the village and the giant before your life? No wonder you're the village chief!" He responded while showing him his unfaltering grin. "Sure thing friend! That'll be your real solid then!"

"What are you going to do, werewolf?" Elizabeth asked while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Well, first of all..." He started before with a swift motion removing the branch stuck on Larson's rib cage. "I'll take this off. Second, give this healing potion to him. It'll help him a lot! And third..." He looked at the giant that was struggling to take the bug off his neck. "I'm going to squash a bug!"

After his little talk, he rushed towards the giant at an incredible speed. The only thing he left behind was an afterimage of himself that followed him after 0.2 seconds.

"Here, chief. Drink this!" She said while helping him drink the potion.

"Elizabeth, wait! We can't trust that werewolf! That might be poison!" He yelled and tried to move to stop her, but his legs were still shaking at the sight of Kenta's serious face.

As soon as the last drop of the red liquid was emptied, the wound on the chief's chest completely healed without leaving a single scar to prove its existence.

"A-amazing... It's completely healed!" Larson said dumbfounded, the two next to him could only stare with the same amazed expression as the chief's.

* * *

Kenta's P.O.V

Man! First it was shapeshifters, now a giant. How can my luck get any worse? I don't really have any thing to stop that club of his and the only thing I can attack is, what I think it is, a parasitic monster.

I'm pretty sure killing the giant would be a bad thing. The villagers seem to like him, killing him is a no no.

I'm actually surprised that I'm going this fast! I need to stop holding back and see if I can something else with this body, preferably without skills. I mean, they are good, but it means I can't show off my true strength.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Oh man, now that I'm close, that loud roar actually sounded painful. Who knew that mobs from Yggdrasil finally developed these things. Well, we aren't in Yggdrasil anymore, but I would expect that they would stay the same.

When I started to get even closer, he continued to throw trees like javelins to the villagers while closing the distance. That must be a high level parasite to make him do that.

As he was preparing to throw once more, I jumped high and drop kicked his chest. For a few seconds, he staggered while using his stone club as support.

"Hello there! The name's Kenta and just for today, I'll be your savior!" I said with a grin towards the towering giant, overshadowing me.

He looked at me for what felt like less than a minute with his red eyes, never blinking and his body being still. Did that actually reached him or is he studying me?

Then, before I could blink, he rose his obelisk club and tried to squash me in that instant. With my speed, I was able to casually step to the right and out of arms way. He, noticing me, tried again to squash me, only for me to repeat the process.

This went on for a good five minutes. And I was beginning to get bored of dodging his attack.

As soon as his club hit the ground, I ran on his left arm to try and reach his shoulder. His right hand tried to catch me, but I was just fast enough to reach it, avoiding it by the trim of my clothes.

I balanced my way towards his neck, while avoiding his random tantrums that he would do and his right hand. As soon as I closed the distance, I saw a huge spider like creature with its legs firmly gripping the giants neck and its mandibles stabbing his neck. Some dried blood around the back of the giant means that this is going on for a few days.

"So, you're the problem here. Parasitic spiderling!"

A parasitic spiderling is what the name implies. It uses the hosts body to make him do things that he alone wouldn't do. But that's not all! There are upsides and severe downsides.

While using the host, the spiderling is constantly feeding from it while releasing a substance that increases the hosts damage. The less blood the host has, the more damage it gets. Their level differ between levels 30 to 40. But possessing a giant were rare in the game.

But less blood means less health, this means that this giant is so strong that it can possibly knock me out, the same goes if I attack him with my weapon too.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for you giant. Bet this little bastard's been a nuisance to you as you were to me back in the day." Which is true. Job advancements, how you were challenging!

I was quick and accurate enough to just cut the legs that were firmly gripped on the giants neck. The spiderling evidently didn't like what I did, with the screech that it gave me, its mandibles clanking with each other, now that it took them out of the body of the giant.

"Yeah... I'm not having any of that." I jumped straight at the spider, grabbed a leg of his and rushed to the ground. "Come on and jam and welcome to the slam!" I said that as I slammed its body on the ground.

"Hey you, whatchu gonna do?" I asked while my grin was still up. God, how I hate spiders. Enough to make me stop grinning and just end their existence!

The giant groaned as it sluggishly walked towards the spider. I was about to stop the guy before it repeatedly stomped the carcass of the black spiderling without any kind of mercy. Man, he's pissed!

After a few moments, he ceased his onslaught with a final rub and looked at the bloody mess he did. It was just a smudge on the ground with a very dark grey color. The only proof that a spiderling of its caliber was even there.

"Hey, nice job there!" I said while the giant was looking at me, in a instant he swung his stone club at me, but my reaction time was fast enough to make me dodge the incoming blow.

"Whoa there! I just saved your life! What gives?" I asked and dodged another strike. "Guess you're still angry what that spiderling did to you, but I'm not a bloody bug!"

His rampage kept going, swinging like a mad animal at me. It was easy to dodge the first time, now its kinda hard with how fast he's swinging. For a big dude, the guy can move!

I unsheathed my blade and was hitting the backside of the club every time it was close to me. Now, normally I would just dodge and save some durability on my weapon, but this is kinda too much with dodge alone.

Before I realized that he was chipping my weapon too fast! I know it isn't a good weapon, but crap baskets I like it! It's unique in its design! My design!

I sheathed my weapon and punched the club, stopping the giant all together. It hurt. It really hurt once my fist collided with the surface of the weapon, is this what taking damage feels like? Is this actual pain?

"I'll give you one and only one warning. Attack me again and I'll kill you." I said as I gave him a menacing look. For a second the giant looked at me, not a single muscle of his faltered as he took the moment to stare at him.

"[Fly]" My body glowed a silhouette of dark blue before starting to make me fly mid air. I stopped on the same height as the giants chest. "I'll give you this one last chance to calm down or..." I grabbed the great sword on my back. "I'll end you, with the blade that ends giants!"

Storm Ruler. This great sword was an extremely rare drop from the lord of Giants, its power is tremendous on its base stat, but if upgraded, it would be a fearful weapon to handle and cause fear on the other side of the user from its DPS.

On its hilt, it has a large arc on the bottom part and the top one had a smaller one. It's blade was as sharp as anything with no markings whatsoever, for what kind of giant killing weapon would need marks?

There's one last thing you should know about this blade...

I hoisted the sword upwards and the very clouds that were on the sky descended and fused with the blade, this wasn't were the weapon gathered its power.

This weapon was crafted from very rare ingredients, the same ones that could be considered god tier...

It's power comes from its user. The full power that a user has, even its hidden strength within him.

The only downside of the weapon is the low durability, making the user need to repair it every twenty runs on a dungeon. Though the costs are somewhat high, it is worth is in the end.

Once Storm Ruler was shining with a brilliant light, it released an eerie amount of power, intimidating the giant in the process.

"So... What'll be, Giant?" I asked very seriously to him. I'm not fucking around anymore. "Are you going to calm down or do you want to be the very first giant to test this new blade of mine?"

He waited... And waited... He was probably putting his options on the table and carefully thinking about what to do. Momonga and I would also do the same when we fought out of roleplay. I miss those days...

It gave a low roar and tried to hit me. I took that as he accepted my challenge.

I swung my sword vertically, but at the last second I changed my trajectory, just a nudge to the right and a sharp sound escaped the blade, the same sound as a guillotine was activated. The sword released a wind slicing cut through the air, cutting the obelisk stone club and several yards of the ground. Once the power had subsided, a wave of dirt swept upwards towards the sky, making a massive cloud of dust.

The giant looked at his weapon frightened, before looking behind him. A large gash was implemented on the earth, so large that it could be considered a ravine that went on below the surface until the dark abyss.

Slowly he looked towards me, he was visibly afraid with how he shook. You're just lucky that the villagers like you AND that I'm going to use you to protect them.

"If you're done screwing around, then start following me towards the village. You're going to be their guardian for now on." I ordered him and he complied. Looks like he accepts me as its boss.

Heh! I wonder what their faces will look like when I get there!

* * *

P.S after reviews: Before anyone else asks why Kenta was hurt or why it was beginning to be hard to evade the giants attacks, let me explain.

The giant had a buff on (Remember the parasitic spiderling?) which increased the giants strength to pass Kenta's physical nullification, which I'll tell you now it can be considered a 8th tier. Also the giant has a passive buff called 'Adrenaline Rush' which increases the attack speed of any attack the user has. The lower their health, the faster they attack.

Which is why Kenta was having somewhat of a hard time dodging the attack and why he got hurt in the process. Hope this was enough to clear any kind of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter! It's been a little hectic between me and my dear friend TheBurningWorld, who proof read this chapter.

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

Avac Village

"Well... This could've been worse." Kenta remarked as the village was serrated by multiple trees from the Giant's rampage and the parasite's control. Many houses were destroyed, the roads had craters from the aftershock and there were injured people everywhere.

A low whine escaped the roaming giants mouth.

"Oh boo-hoo. You were controlled, so I can't really blame you. Nice way to completely destroy that spider though. Literally buried in the ground." He commented back to it.

"Werewolf! We need help!" Elizabeth ran with Andrew beside her.

"What now? Did you accidentally kill a villager or two?" He asked the giant, even though he didn't expect a reply.

"You need to come and help us! Some villagers are trapped with their children under a few impaled trees!" Elizabeth said while gasping for air, most likely from running around the village and helping in how she could.

Andrew wasn't faring well either.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't said anything about this big guy." He said while pointing towards the giant. They froze in place while looking at him.

"Hey! Stay near the village and protect it from any kind of monsters! You got that?" He ordered the giant, to which it complied right away, walking a few feet before standing still like a sentry.

"What? How? When?" Andrew was choking on his own questions, not knowing where to start asking.

"Don't think too much on it, big guy. Lead me to the villagers. I'll explain to you guys later about him." He said while chuckling under his breath at Andrew's reaction, which was priceless in his book.

As they ran, Kenta simply lightly jogged next to them without breaking a sweat, the village was partially destroyed. It wasn't a pretty sight for the faint of heart.

Dozens of villagers were being rescued with blood staining their clothes or being bandaged with rags to staunch the bleeding.

Still, his smile shone, light a beacon in the darkness. Not because he wanted to, heavens no. It became a coping mechanism for Kenta, in these situations.

"Chief Larson! He's here!" One of the villagers called out while pointing towards Kenta.

Before him, a few villagers were crying towards three corpses on the ground. A woman and a father that was impaled by the tree and a child that was crushed to death. Probably when the parents wanted to protect her.

"Is that... Little Sue?" He asked as he came closer to the child that petted his tail and scratched his ears like a godsend.

"We just rescued them from their destroyed home. At least half of dozen more villagers were killed as well." Chief Larson explained while holding off his own tears. "This is truly a sad day."

Kenta didn't speak a word while looking at their bodies. The parents did all that they could to save their kid, this innocent kid. Not only that, people that were trying to protect themselves or each other perished as well.

"Chief Larson. I'm going to propose something to you." Kenta said seriously. His smile has faded and only stood there with a sharp expression

"What is it, werewolf? Can you do something for these people?" He asked with some hope that the beast could help them.

"I can. For this whole village in fact, but only if you accept what I'm about to ask."

"What is it? We'll accept anything!" He asked desperate for all of them.

"I want this village." His words seemed to cut to the surrounding villagers.

"You bastard! I knew you wanted this village from the start!" Andrew was the first one to speak. Taking out a small knife from his pocket, he pointed at the beast. Yet he only lifted his claw at him.

"I know that I sound like those crazy Shapeshifters, but trust me. I don't want to kill any of you. All I ask is that you put the village in my care. You can still do everything you've been doing all along, but I'll be the owner." He explained to them while keeping his claw in front of Andrew.

"Yeah right! As if Chief Lars-"

"We accept." He was cut off as the chief accepted the offer.

"What!? Chief you can't be serious!"

"I agree with Andrew! You're taking his offer too fast!" One of the villagers added.

"If he can bring my daughter, her husband and my granddaughter back..." A few tears escaped from his eyes. "Then I won't back down! Please, werewolf! Bring them back to me!"

"... Bring everyone's corpses to the center of the village. I'll go ahead and remove all the trees." He said while quickly leaping from a rooftop and heading towards the debris that the giant created.

"Chief Larson. The rest of the villagers won't be pleased by this." Andrew said, a disapproving look set on his face.

"I accept full responsibility... Please help me to take them to the center. Please..." He asked as he took his granddaughter in his arms, They complied as they took the bodies. A messenger made their rounds and told everyone to bring all the corpses to the center of the village.

* * *

Kenta's P.O.V

Damn it! Why the hell did I say that? I know I have a stack of 60 of those wands to resurrect people, but they're Momonga's extra staffs that he had. He gave them to me in case something happened to any of the guild members.

But now... I'm sorry, man. I gotta use a few of them for these guys.

"Maybe... I can actually do something with them..." Hmm... I wonder... Can I actually make them into... Oh! Oh ho ho! I think I found myself a little hobby for a good month.

"Yeah... If they have the will to actually do what I plan, then this can be VERY interesting to watch. He he he! I just can't wait!"

Oh my god... Sometimes, I surprise even myself with my thinking! But for now, I need to take these trees out of the ground."

* * *

In less than half an hour, Kenta literally pulled out every single tree and threw them to the side of the village. With that much wood, they could do something productive with it.

The villagers gathered around the center with the bodies of the deceased, as he had asked beforehand. They were laid down on the ground, clothes bloodied and ragged.

Kenta appeared a few feet away from them, with no sweat on his body, but some dirt around him.

"Is every one here?" He asked, not smiling at all. He was deadly serious.

"Yes... All of the villagers that perished during the giant's attack are here, like you said. Now please... Bring them back to us." Chief Larson pleaded with a sorrowful look.

"Just don't forget your part of the deal, Chief." He reminded him, making a few of the villagers question on what he meant. "Let's begin."

Extending his hand, a wormhole emerged, making him reach into it and gathering a few staffs.

All of them have the same design. The wand is thirty centimeters in length. It is made from ivory, decorated with gold. With its grip engraved with runes that give off a divine aura. An item where it has a number of charges in itself to use on any target.

He came close to the first villager and hover the staff on top of him.

"By my words, rise once more. This isn't the time nor place for you to rest yet. There is still much more for you to live for, hence come forth once more, to the land of the living!"None of you understand on many times he had to practice this little phrase. It was at times like this he appreciated taking the time to go through the mind-numbing boredom of the memorization process.

A bright yellow light erupted under the corpse. It's shining brilliance was that of a blessing, the light held warmth and healed the wound that the body possessed. After the light dissipated, everything went silent, holding their breath to see if it had worked at all.

"...Uh..." It was a low grunt, but a sign of life nonetheless. Soon the body rose up, while scratching his head with no clue whatsoever of what happened. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" He asked a little nervous.

"He lives!"

"The beast brought him back!"

"Amazing! This is a blessing!"

"Carlos!" A woman ran up to the man that was brought back from the spirit realm, crying with joy to the man. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"W-what? What's going on?" He said, clearly confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Kenta asked while still holding on the staff, it had two more charges left.

"The last thing that I remember was the giant in the distance... And then everything was black."The villager responded while the woman wept on his chest.

"Hmm... Maybe this is the penalty of the wand. The loss of EXP. EXP are experience points, learned from training, hunting and other activities, so if he got exp during the rampage, then a portion was lost due to the resurrection." He theorized on his head. It was far more plausible than 'I simply forgot when I died' situation.

"Don't worry, everyone! I'll bring all of them back!" He yelled to the people while hoisting his wand up in the air.

The villagers cheered as one by one, the people that died returned to normal.

"Mama... Papa..." Sue opened her eyes to see her mother and father cry in front of her with smiles.

"Sue!" Both of them cried her name out while hugging her. They were filled with joy to have their daughter back.

"Werewolf! Thank you! Thank you so very much!" The father thanked him animatedly, tears pouring form his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He responded, while storing the drained wands inside his pocket dimension. No use for him at the moment. "Chief Larson, I think it's time to tell them."

"Yes... After everything you've done to us, it's the least I can repay you." He said with tears trying to escape his eyes from the revival of his family.

"What's he talking about?" One of the villagers asked confused.

"For this beast to bring them back to life, Chief Larson sold the village to him!" Andrew said with anger in his tone. Many of the villagers were taken by surprise.

"What!?"

"How could you do this, Larson!"

"Where should we go now!?"

"Easy!" Kenta yelled to the mob around him. "Jesus Christ on a bicycle... I asked to own the village, but I'm not kicking any of you out."

"Then what? Are we your slaves? Your toys to play with?" One of the villagers said with a snarl.

"Uh... No. Please, I still have my humanity." He clarified, with an annoyed look. "Though I wouldn't mind it if the ladies said yes." He said with a smirk on his face. The females on the other hand seemed disgusted.

"God damn it! Sorry! I didn't mean to say it! Damn you, Peroroncino! You corrupting bastard!" He cursed at the sky, for some reason, he could hear laughing, though it was all in his head.

"Then what are you going to do with us?" Elizabeth asked him with a serious look.

"Glad you asked." He responded while returning to his smiling face. "First of all, I won't change much around the village. All of you can continue to do your usual routine and whatnot. You've already have a guardian over there to protect the village."

Pointing towards the giant standing guard on the outskirts of the village, the villagers looked frightened with it still standing.

"Don't worry about the big guy. He's under my wing now. He'll stand on guard for the village for now on." He explained, though it only made them relax a little bit.

"You said you were going to change the village. What do you plan to do?" Chief Larson asked curiously.

"For starters, I'm going to help you guys repair your homes. Using the rocks of the nearby mountains and the trees that were thrown at the village it shouldn't take that long. After that, I'll be making my home, I need a place to sleep as any other being. Finally, with whatever wood is around, I'll make a wall to prevent any kind of raiders to invade, in case they slip away from the giant." He explained while once more entering his hand in his pocket inventory to bring out a large blacksmith hammer.

"Repairing the village will take some time. I'd say around a week if we all pinch in." Larson speculated.

"Not while I'm around. It'll be done in a day." He said while resting the wooden bar of the hammer on his shoulder.

"Surely you're kidding. Nothing is that fast to repair a full village in day." Andrew said while gripping his knife.

"...You just gave me a good reason to say it." Kenta said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Say wh-"

"Challenge accepted!" He cut him off and speeding like a crazy animal, he rushed to the houses and quickly cleared all of the debris from inside and cutting off wood with a hatchet which happened to be nearby.

The speed grand, the work being done in a flash. In twenty minutes, three houses that were destroyed were completely restored to their previously prestigious form.

"Holy mother of god..." Was the only comment that the villagers said as the beast made quick work.

"Ha! With how much he's doing, we won't even need to move a single finger!" Andrew laughed towards the hard working werewolf making swift movements around the each house.

"Hey! Don't be mean to mister fluffy!" Sue yelled angrily to him.

"Huh? Why are you defending him? I didn't say anything mean to the beast." He said, mildly perplexed by the girl's accusations.

"Those that are still capable, grab tools and start repairing the village." Larson said while grabbing a mallet from the ground.

"What!? Chief, you can't be serious on helping that demon! He can do all the work for us!" Andrew tried to talk him down. In his mind, when it becomes too tired to move, he would move for the kill.

"That is not how you should act to someone that saved everyone, especially those whom he wrenched from death's door." He scolded, making the young villager grunt. His point made, he soon began to clear out debris with the rest of the village.

"What are you all doing? He can do it himself, can't you see? Why waste energy helping a monster?!" Andrew growled at the villagers, only for them to not heed him in the slightest, moving instead to help with the relief effort.

* * *

Next morning - Dawn

The villagers were completely drained from working last night. They took refuge on the houses that Kenta was quick to repair. As the first rays of sunlight entered the room, Elizabeth woke up.

*Whack*Whack*

On the distance, she could hear someone hammering.

"Did someone wake up early to continue with the repairs?" She said lethargically, while moving outside. She was surprised to see that the houses around her were completely restored back to their old selves, maybe better than before.

She followed the hammering and saw none other that the smiling werewolf hammering away to the last house. He was sweating thoroughly, although looked no worse for wear, aside from some fatigue.

"Last nail..." He said to himself and he quickly nailed it down. "Challenge completed!" He announced as he did a back flip to the ground. "Hey! You're the girl from the river! Did you sleep well?"

"W-what are you doing awake? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked while he looked at her somewhat indifferently. "Have you even slept since last night?"

"Nope." He responded, smiling all the while.

"Dear lord! You need some rest!" She said, clearly concerned.

"Hmm... I think I do." He said while yawning. "But I'm gonna need someone to be my pillow for a while." He said while looking at her with his wolfish grin.

On the surface she looked unimpressed, but inside she was debating the offer.

"He he he! I'm joking, I'm joking! That would be asking too much." He gave a small chuckle until he realized something. "Oh right... I don't have a bed to sleep on."

"That's right... You still haven't made your place, have you?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Meh, I'll just sleep on the ground. Not like I have a choice in the matter." He replied back while sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"You could sleep at my home. I'm by myself there and my parents aren't... around anymore."

"Sorry to hear that, but..." Dirty thoughts were starting to form on his head. "Definitely not going there!" He put his hands around his lap, to hide what his corrupting master had caused him to imagine.

"Hey! Is my home not good enough for you?" She asked somewhat offended by the werewolf.

"Not in any shape or form I said that. It's just my old coot of a master has taught me some things that... Kinda make me say stuff I shouldn't. But still do nonetheless." He tried explaining as best as he could.

"What kind of things... Are we speaking about?" She said a bit apprehensive.

"With one word I'll describe it, in my case. Mating." He said it like a normal thing, but the girl's face started to become red.

"I think I understand what you were trying to say before." She looked to the side and coughed.

"Guess I'm not the only one to have these thoughts." He joked around.

"Quiet, you!" She said embarrassed.

"He he he..." His laugh turned lower and lower, until he fell asleep. The sun was on the other side of the building, hence it was pleasant for the shade of it to cool him down.

"Geez, you just had to leave it on an awkward note, didn't you." She said, sighing.

"But seriously, anything's better than the hard ground..."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has been proof read by Gizmo Gear, the new proof reader. Enjoy

* * *

Avac village - morning

A village that's been in threat of shapeshifting beasts and an attack of a controlled giant, was now given a rest from attacks, since our beloved werewolf settled in. Though the village is now safe, our dear friend has interesting mornings.

"Andrew, we've been doing this for weeks! We should stop it already." A villager named Noel, whined towards his friend.

"Never! He needs to fall, it's our only chance, no matter what!" He replied back, knife resting in his palm.

"You never give up, even after he decided to put the wall ahead of his soon-to-be-built home."

"But now, he lives under the same roof as Elizabeth! God knows what he's been doing to her every night!"

"I think you're overthinking it... You tend to do that." He tiredly said, as more than one occasion ended with both of them getting scolded.

"Quiet! I think he's coming out!"

They waited patiently as the footsteps drew closer, the door knob fidget as he opened it.

Andrew gripped his knife, just waiting for the moment he can give a decisive strike.

"SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME!" Kenta just kicked the door open, making the villager that always tries to take his life take a ride through the air for a bit before falling flat on the ground.

"I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead." He kept on singing as he made his way towards the wooden wall that needed his attention.

"Damn it all!" Andrew yelled as every single time, the god damn beast sang in mockery towards him.

Though to be real, Kenta just sang for singing, he could care less 'bout the horrible attempts.

Noel simply lightly laughed at the situation, he kinda enjoyed seeing his friend fail, but mostly, he was much more amused at the wolf's song.

Everyday was a new song, so it never made the experience dull, just amplifying it.

As he walked, the villagers waved at their newest addition, some happier than most, though it is to be expected as some still doubted him.

The children, however, always had glee in their eyes every time they saw our wolfish friend.

Whenever there was time, Kenta would give play with them a good tag or a simple hide and seek.

"Kenta! Going for the wall again, aren't you?" A villager asked a lil' happy seeing him.

"What gave it away? The hammer or my good mood?" He asked back while putting an arm over the villager. Always smiling, it's almost contagious.

"I don't know, maybe how you always go there every single morning, you foul beast!" That was meant as a joke, and it was seen as that. Mainly because this villager was one of the people that he revived.

"Ha ha ha! You know me! It'll probably take a couple more days if I keep this up. Though I can't look away, on how much you lot helped me."

"Hey! If it means to make the village much more secure, who are we to not help?"

"Well, I won't say no to some help! I mean, I might've exaggerated on how big the wall should be..." He chuckled a bit while rubbing his head.

The wall was 2.5x bigger than the village, mostly because Kenta wanted some room to build a few things, just to mess around. Resources were plenty and let's not count on his own portable inventory, that's another story altogether.

"I'm more surprised on how much wood that the giant threw. I still have some logs around to finish the rest of the wall AND build my place." He commented as he watched their giant guardian sitting down on the unfinished wall in the distance.

The villagers still avoided him, but from what Kenta could see, the kids were making secret visits to it. It didn't mattered to him much, though if the giant did something to them, a quick tug of his great sword on his back was enough to set it straight.

"About that, what kind of place would a werewolf build?" The villager was curious.

"I don't know about you, but I'm making a blacksmiths house." He replied, getting a surprised look at him. "What?"

"I've never heard of a blacksmith like that."

"Then let this be the first of many! I'll be sure to create stuff you've never seen before!" He lightly tapped his chest with a closed fist.

"I'll hold you to that then, my friend!"

"Well, the moment has passed! Back to work!" He pumped himself and the surrounding workers as they continued their building.

Constructing a wall was simple enough, but Kenta went the extra length on creating a platform for people to stroll about, this way a few citizens could patrol away from harms way.

With enough wood at their disposal, careful planning, securing the support beams and with some work ethic, they worked on with a most relieved expressions.

The foundations were laid on the very first day, now it all came down on their own effort to make the best out of it.

"Hey Kenta! Pass me that tool!"

"Sure thing!" He threw said tool towards the open palm.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, mate!" They kept on hammering, making sure it was tightly secured for walking, at the same time measuring if the next part fit perfectly.

"Hey, Tale! You cut this too short! Make another one a bit longer!"

"Yes, sir!"

"How's things over there?"

"Just fine! Though we're feeling a bit worn out." Commented a worker.

"Alright people! Take five!" That was the sign that Kenta gave to them, whenever it was time for a break.

"Ah man! This feels nice..." One said as he stretched his limbs.

"Well, don't get used to it, pal! It'll be a couple of days before the wall is finished, after that, you're free to do what you were doing."

"You kidding!? This is the most effort I put in my life! Tending the hunt is fine and all, but this feels too good to pass up! 'Specially when someone gives us a good guide on what to do."

"Heh, I'm just saying what I learned before. So, don't kiss ass." Kenta replied back, before his keen nose picked up a familiar scent. "Lunch is ready, see you guys later!" He said quickly before starting his track back to Elizabeth's house.

"How the heck does he always know when lunch is ready?"

"Beats me. But hey, I'm not complaining. Some food would definitely go a long way right about now."

* * *

"Let's see... He should be here riiiiiight, now." Just as she said, Kenta came inside her home.

"Honey, I'm home!" He announced mockingly as he walked towards the table.

"Don't call me that! I've told you a thousand times!" She said with a small pout.

"Actually, you've said it 52 times, but who's counting? This guy apparently!" He replied by sitting down. "So, what's in the menu today?"

"I went for a more balance type of lunch. Hope you like it!"

"Well, I haven't been disappointed so far, so let's dig in!" He started off with the main dish, while nibbling some salad to the side.

Rabbit meat, rice and baked potatoes. With a lettuce and tomato to the side.

"Mhmm... It's balanced alright, ya did good Elizabeth!" He praised her, as he has done so every single day.

"I'm glad you like it! I'm not as gifted as my mother was with cooking, so I'm happy someone enjoys my food!"

"Still, I gotta thank you for letting me crash at your place. Even after I told you what might HAPPEN, if I was in the same house as any female." He emphasized on the word happen.

"As long as you control yourself, I'm fine you staying here. Just tone down with the... provocative suggestions."

"Deal with it, I can't stop them. Not that you don't mind them that much." He smirked as she pouted at him.

As they ate, a few thoughts lingered in Kenta's mind.

"I've been here for a few weeks now... The wall is almost complete and I still haven't started on that little project of mine. As soon as it's done, I'll quickly build my house, should take two days without the help of the villagers.

"Now don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help, but I work faster alone. Plus, I gotta talk with Chief Larson about a few things relative to this world, more specifically the money, because, OH BOY, I have money for an eternity, 900 Million gold baby..! So much time wasted on getting that much...

"I still wonder, are there really more people from Yggdrasil here or am I alone in this new world?

"And the most important question..."

He looked out the window towards the sky.

"What would happen if a full moon came? I'm a werewolf, so shouldn't that affect me? Am I gonna change into my beast form? What will happen during the day even? I hope nothing, but I'm guessing something WILL happen."

"Hey, you there?" Elizabeth asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking to myself. Whats up?" He replied while sounding relaxed.

"I've been thinking this for a while... Could you teach me how to use that?" She pointed towards his sword to his side.

"You want to use a sword? Why?" Curiosity was now piqued.

"Andrew and I always had a dream of becoming adventurers, but we didn't even had someone to teach us the basics. But you? You know how to use a sword! You can teach us how to use it!" She said as her ambition started to take over.

This made the werewolf perk his eyebrows. Looks like he got the very first volunteer of his project.

"You have to wait then. I still need to make my own forge and before that I need to finish the wall. Only after both are done, I can start teaching you."

"How long?" She asked excited.

"Couple of days. Not more than a week." He replied and she couldn't contain her own glee. "Jesus, you're shining brighter than a candle! Gah my eyes! You're blinding me!" He joked as he cover his eyes.

"Oh hush, you joker!" She said while smiling before realizing that they finished their meal.

"Welp, I need to go see the wall. See you later!" He then went next to the door, slightly opened it and leaned on the wall, only for Andrew to attack nothing but air.

"Top of the day, ya idiot!" He mocked him as he left for his work.

"Damn you, werewolf!" He yelled as Noel let go a tired sigh.

"When will you learn... He already knows this ambush trick of yours." He said before his stomach growled. They haven't had lunch yet because Andrew wanted another shot against Kenta.

"Serious, Andrew? Just give it a rest already! He's not a bad person." Elizabeth scowled.

"Tch, has he done anything to you?" He asked this question every time.

"No, Andrew. Just like yesterday and the day before that; and the day before that; and any other day before that." She said a bit tiredly.

"He must've done something to you! Did he go into your room and do something while you slept? Did he tried to violate you? Tell me!" He continued with the questioning.

"Oh for the lords sake, Andrew! No! Sure, he's been continuing with his... flirty behavior, but not once has he tried to do anything to me." She responded again, this time looking to the side when she mentioned his nature.

"You must be lying to me! Elizabeth, tell me the truth!"

"I'm not lying! Why can't you just admit that you don't have anything on him?" She asked this time.

"There-! There has to be something!" At this, Noel tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Andrew. Let's just go. We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him." He spoke to help his friend.

"You're.. You're right. Just gotta keep looking. Just gotta keep digging." He said, trying to find some solace in his actions before going out.

"You're a good friend, Noel." She said to him, to which he only replied with a tired "Yeah..."

* * *

As our beloved werewolf was walking back to the wall, he found the child that he dubbed, goddess' hands, Little Sue.

She was alone, but it appeared that she was talking with someone. This intrigued him, since this was the first time he saw her talking to herself.

"Hey, Little Sue! Who're you talking to?" He asked as he approached.

"Ah! Mister Fluffy! I was talking to... No one." She said a little sad.

"Hmm? You sure? I'm pretty sure that I saw you talking to someone though."

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She replied again, making him more curious.

"You're talking to a werewolf that isn't hostile, that has the power to tame a giant and the strength to kill a hundred or so monsters with one slash. I'm pretty sure I'm not missing anything. So, what seems less believable? Your friend that you talk to, or me?" That was a good argument.

"Uh... fine. My friend talks with me all the time, but nobody can see her except me for some reason."

"Really now? What does your friend look like?"

"Well, she's very pale, wears a white dress and has blond air. Oh, oh! Her eyes are amber too!" She explained while sounding a bit cheerful.

"Amber eyes? Hmm... Say, does this friend of yours, when you talk with her, makes a small wind pass by?"

"Huh? How did you know?" She said surprised.

"Hmm... I'm not sure yet, but I think I can think of a few possibilities on what your friend is. The question now is, is she aggressive?"

"How rude! I'm not like you, lowly beast!" An unknown voice said alerting him.

"...Did you just called me a lowly beast?" He asked the kid.

"N-no! It was my friend-... You heard her!?" She exclaimed.

"Oh my! I didn't think you could hear me! You must have a good management in mana like Sue. Maybe you can even see me!" The voice whispered as the wind passed gently.

"Good mana management? Wait a moment!" He quickly accessed his inventory to grab a pair of glass, put them on and looked at Sue. "Yep. Figured it out. You're a wizard, Sue."

"A what?" She said confusedly.

"No wonder you're friend is interested in you." He put the glasses back in the wormhole.

"Mister Fluffy, you're not making much sense. Why would my friend be interested in me?"

"Because, she's a wind spirit. They like to stay near people that have a good supply of mana, and who better to be than a magic caster that uses mana for their spells?"

"Then... are you a Ma... Magic..."

"Caster, magic caster. To answer your question, nope. I'm a warrior, I simply know a few spells from a friend. If you can say 50 as a few, ya wouldn't believe how my head hurt from learning them...

"And to answer that question if I can see you, wind spirit, how can I if you don't let me? If I remember well.."

Kenta then recovered a book again from the portal of his inventory and passed through the pages before stopping on a chapter.

"According to this, a spirit can only be seen from Magic Casters and only revels itself to others if they allow it or if the spirit has implemented itself to a Magic Caster, in which It's powers are used by the same person. The Magic Caster can call the spirit at will, by just saying It's name." He then closed the book, making the lil' girl even more confused.

"My, you're well informed for a beast! I didn't think you would have a book covering our kind." She seemed impressed.

"Knowledge is precious, to understand something you must first look into it, have a few encounters and finally test it out. Though, maybe I shouldn't have tested against fire spirits first, too aggressive of a bunch."

"You've said before that you know spells, despite being a warrior, how come?" Intrigued she is now.

"Can you show me the spells, mister Fluffy? Please, please, please!" She pleaded while hopping in place excited.

"Ya know I can't say no to that face, so stop doing those hops! They're too adorable for me!" He unsuccessfully tried to calm her down.

"Alright, let's see... What's a good spell to show you?" He thought a loud while looking at the sky. An idea popped.

"Hey, Little Sue. Climb on my back for a bit." He turned around and lowered himself for her.

"Why, mister Fluffy?" She asked while climbing nonetheless.

"Because, mister Fluffy over here, is gonna make us fly into the air!" He announced as the girl squealed.

"Fly? Do you even know the spell?" The spirit asked with some sass behind her tone, if Kenta could see her, then you would see her like the snob rich girls.

"..."

[Fly]

Kenta's body glowed blue for a brief second, before he started to float midair.

"Oh my! A flying werewolf? This is the first time I've ever seen it happen!" She said surprised that he actually pulled off.

"Don't doubt a guy that can tame a giant! You okay back there, Sue?"

"Can we go higher?" She asked and on cue, the beast started fly high in the air.

"We're flying! We're really flying! Ah ha ha ha!" She laughed as the wind rushed past her, they went higher and higher. Looking down, the village seemed so small and the people looked like ants.

"So Sue, how do you like the view?" He asked her as he pointed towards the mountain, she squealed and pointed as well towards it.

"So pretty! Oh, oh! Look over there! We can almost see the other side of the forest! And, and! Over there! We can almost see another village!" She pointed everywhere, seeing farther than she ever could.

"Hey, wind spirit, you here with us?" He asked since she hasn't let him see her yet.

"Of course I'm here! Can't trust a werewolf to take away the one person in the village that can see me." She answered very close by, almost as if she was near his ear.

"I have a question, why didn't you warned the village when those monsters were about to attack?" He questioned as he flew a few circles around the village, decreasing the altitude at the same time. Sue, however, continued to greatly enjoy the new experience.

"I did warned them! But none of them heard me, the only one that did, was her."

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure they didn't heard you, because you didn't want to show yourself to them. Understandable, spirits are a reserved kind, not wanting to be seen. But you know, if you did show yourself, they'd probably have heard you and evacuated."

"I know but..." Doubt was heard in her voice.

"Rules, right?"

No answer.

"I'm not judging. You do what you can, or you allow yourself to."

"What about you? Why did you help them?"

"The question isn't why, but why not? What do I have to lose by helping? Face? Reputation? Fame? Don't care 'bout any of that."

"What do you care then?" She asked interested.

"I care to do what I want to do, what my heart asks to do. I couldn't do nothing 'bout nothing before, but now, I have a chance to do things I couldn't.

"Forget about rules and the bad blood in between. I mean, would you rather live a sad life of regrets, or a life that you know was worth it and be happy about it?"

"That's a good question. What would you choose?"

"Is that a joke? Of course I would choose the second option! I'm tired of not doing anything to change, so I'm taking a step forward." He responded back, while setting down.

A few villagers that were looking at the scene were, for a lack of better words, astonished to see him fly around without a care in the world.

"That was so much fun, mister Fluffy! Can I see more of your spells? Please!" She asked with glee on his back.

"Maybe later, Little Sue. Mister Fluffy over here needs to finish the wall, to keep the bad people and the monsters away. We don't want the village to be scared again, do we?"

"No... Then promise me! I want to see more spells!" She stuck her pinky out.

"Hehe! Of course!" He clasped her pinky with his, making a promise for later.

"Hey, spirit, keep taking care of her while I'm busy okay? I'll talk with you later." He smiled as he said that, she on the other hand didn't respond.

"Hey, Kenta! Come on! We can't finish this without you!" One of the workers yelled to him.

"Keep your pants on! I'm coming!"

* * *

E/N

Hey guys!

*dodges shoe*

Sorry this took so long to get this done. It would have been out sooner, but between working on a farm and being sick I kinda lost track of everything.

*dodges cabbage*

Erm, so... I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! If you catch something I missed, or you have a question for me, please pm me.

also, why was the carpenter watching TV?

He wood be doing something else, but he was feeling pretty board.

*receives pie to face*

*muffles and hands author the mike*

A/N

* * *

As all of you can see, our previous proof reader left due to him not being able to continue with his work. Gizmo over here will take over his projects from now on.

Do try to get along with him, he's still green, not to mention he can pull puns when he wants as seen above.


	6. Chapter 6

This story has been proof read by justforfum, enjoy the chapter.

In other news, this T rated story has been upgraded into a M rated story, please put some input on those mature scenes since I'm green on those areas.

* * *

Avac Village - Afternoon

"Let's see... This should go here and not to forget that the cobblestone roof gotta stay up here. Mmhmm! Good! Now, just gotta hammer this sucker up!" Six days have passed since last time and Kenta has been oddly energized, today of all days, to finish his blacksmith house. It was a simple medieval house made out of the spared wood around and the stone from the mountain, to which he used to make cobblestone to fortify it.

The door to his blacksmith shop was right through his tools, furnace, workbench, anvil, grindstone, shelves and baskets at the back. To the side: a counter to exchange with anyone, but this village was only good for food trade. His wouldn't profit much. Still, he needed a place to make his new equipment, tools and trinkets and what better way than to be next to his place.

Behind the counter was a door that directly connected to his living room, which was made to look exactly like the villager's home complete with wooden tables, chairs and standard kitchen ware. His bedroom was also modeled after his room in Elizabeth's home and had a dresser, a nightstand and a rug, there was also a fireplace for him to put firewood in the cold winter with some candles around to provide light, shelves, some weapon racks and drawers all around. Right now, everything is empty, but as soon as he starts working he'll be able to decorate it more, but for now this'll do.

"Now, I just gotta kindle the furnace with some of these fire salts and I'll be in business! The problem right now is... How is the currency of this world? I've been so busy making the wall and my place that I forgot to ask it." He questioned himself as his right leg tapped impatiently. "Why the hell is my leg tapping so much? Actually, I've been feeling a little too excited today, could've sworn that it'd take me an hour or two to finish it, yet here I am, still with energy. I'm concerned now." He mumbled to himself, but in the end he just thought that today he was just being hyperactive, which was weird, he wasn't much of a person to be this agitated.

"You know, I've been putting my questions aside for too long! Chief Larson!" He called out as he walked towards his home, the man himself was talking with other villagers, discussing something about food. "Yo, did I come at a bad time?" He asked somewhat shyly.

"Ah, Kenta! No, no. Stay around, this might affect you in someway." He ushered him over, the wolf did so and took part of it.

"So, what's going on? I heard from over there something about food?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. We've been tending the farms the best we could, but since the last attack of our giant guardian, we couldn't produce much food to trade to the kingdom, much less for ourselves lately. We've been sustaining ourselves with our hunts into the forest and some idle fishing, but sooner or later we'll run out of those two if we continue to hunt them extensively." One of the villagers explained to him.

"So we're lacking food for trading and for ourselves, right? It's a good thing you brought it up actually, since I've been meaning to ask what kind of coin you use around here. Let's say that I'm off the loop, being... uh... out there most of my life." He explained while taking out a gold coin. "Say, is this worth anything?"

"Hmm? That's a strange coin, but it doesn't work for our currency, however the gold has some value." Larson commented while expecting the coin, while Kenta gave a poker face.

"Excuse me for a moment." With that said, the werewolf took a few steps away from them and started to float away , not knowing where he went to they could hear one thing.

"DAMN THE FUCK IT ALL~!" A scream of pure anger was heard, even when the wolf was at the foot of the mountain. The scream continued for a solid three minutes, scaring birds and wild animals from the vicinity. He later returned with the same face. "I'm good now."

"Uhh... Should I ask?" A villager asked with some concern.

"If you're asking who was that screaming, that was me. If you ask if I'm angry, I can firmly say that I'm livid! However, if you ask me what I'm gonna do with these coins that I have, then ho ho ho! I'll say that I'm gonna melt them into golden bars. Return me all those hours that I poured into getting you, damn it!" He yelled at the coin with sadness.

The three villagers looked at him weirdly, before resuming their conversation.

"Anyways, with our food shortage, we can't meet with this months quota. We'll be in the red this year again it seems." Chief Larson commented on their situation.

"A shame, I really thought that this month was a good one for a change, guess certain things can't change." The villager agreed with him.

"Say, apart from food trading, can you trade something else as well, like weapons and such?" Kenta asked out of the blue.

"Unfortunately, no. The city of E-Pespel needs more food than weapons crafted from blacksmiths, the adventurers around there usually prefer their gear made from the highest blacksmith around."

"Damn, then they won't see what a true master blacksmith can do for themselves, but hey! You can at least ask the next time a merchant or this monthly quota crew comes to see if they'd be willing to let me sell some of my stuff, since I'm dirt poor with no actual money. Although... I do still have a crap ton of resources that I can use, plus I want to do my little experiment."

"Experiment? What type of deed are you plotting, vile beast!" Andrew and Noel who were listening in from the corner of the Chief Larson's home.

"And here I was wondering who was snooping around. I have no reason to hide it, so listen well." The werewolf floated slightly on the air while giving them a wolfish grin. "I'm planning on training a set of people of this village, I'm gonna try to make adventurers out of them!" He announced quite happily.

The knife on Andrew's hand fell on the floor as he heard it. Noel was able to process things up faster than his friend and spoke up.

"You're gonna teach people how to be adventurers!? B-B-But that would take years! Not to mention that we'd need good gear a-a-and a good education, the amount of money spent on training a single adventurer would be at the very least 3 gold coins with minimum training and all!"

"Ah, my good and informative friend! Let me remind you, that this werewolf is a master blacksmith! I have the resources and I have my ways on training people! I wasn't called the tutorial buddy for nothin' you know! Though, to be honest I'll only be able to train only 6 people. Elizabeth already volunteered and Andrew is in as well, since she told me that both of you wanted to become adventurers since you were little. Even though you tried to kill me multiple times since my stay here, can't say it wasn't fun though."

"You're not lying, right? You'll teach us how to be adventurers, right?" Andrew asked, not believing, or in this case not wanting to believe it.

"Hmm... Well I can't fully teach you how to be an adventurer, but I can teach you how to use a weapon, when to use your weapon and possibly give you some team coordination exercises with each other. In short, you'll be a wolf pack under my care. Of course, you're free to not join if you want. I can always choose another person that wants to-"

"I'll do it!" Kenta's eyebrow was raised.

"Just like that? No, 'I know you're lying to us', or 'This is all a trick on us!'" the werewolf doubted.

"I'll... make the sacrifice to not spout lies..." He said distastefully.

"You know, you don't need to like me in the training, you just gotta make a small commitment to set aside our differences and learn. Heck, to tell you the truth, you're a pain in my ass, but I ain't even mad, I can't and won't change something that's in you." He explained while floating down with his legs crossed. "Just try to be open minded for once, that's what I've been doing all this time."

"I'll consider." He responded, though he still didn't trusted him.

"Great! Glad we had this talk! Oh yeah, Chief Larson, I gotta apologize in advance, but I'm not gonna do anymore resurrecting to anyone."

"Oh? Is there a reason for you to not use that celestial magic?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"Well, yeah. I messed with the cycle of life, and let me tell you, I'm not suppose to. I've given the village a pass just that once, but after that, I can't do no more miracles. You and the villagers have to understand, if I keep messing things up with life, people will start flooding here thinking that I'm a miracle worker, that is not the case at all. So I'm gonna ask you and the villagers to keep things a secret between us. For the good of the village, that is. Imagine raiders coming here, just to take away the lives of others to find the person that granted them life again."

"Hmm... You make a very good point, Kenta. Very well, I'll inform the villagers about this. It is for the best after all." The chief agreed seeing things by his perspective.

"Thanks, mate! Truly appreciate it!" He responded back quite positive. "Now back on topic on the food shortage, what if I told you that I can probably help with that?"

"Really!? How?" The villager farmer next to them asked.

"First of all, your current tools are too old to do anything and the dirt doesn't seem to get as much nutrients like before because of over producing. What you need, is a new field and let the current one rest for a month or so. It's everything in this book on how to farm, even though I only read for a few pages." He grabbed the book from his inventory.

"Hmm... So we need to let nature do it's thing and let our field rest. Very well, but what about our tools?"

"That's where I come in! I'll make them for you, for a small fee that is. No more than 2 copper coins for each tool." He explained to them.

"We also need to pay? Isn't that being a little cheap?" Noel said out loud to him.

"Hey, I gotta make money somehow. Plus, I've been providing my services for free for quite a while now. I like this village, yes, but the world isn't a fair place, and if I wanna help you guys to becoming explorers, having this money would do wonders in the city. For example, food, drink, a place to stay and probably potions. So that's why I'm placing a small fee and you better be grateful! Not everyone can have their hands on tools made from a master Blacksmith!"

"Hmm... He has a point, not to mention that our tools are rather crude to begin with since we asked for that inexperienced blacksmith in town to make our tools and he covered every tool for 6 copper coins, this is much more beneficial to us." Chief Larson commented while looking at the floating wolf. "Have you named your shop yet, Kenta?"

"Well, I have a name, but hey, can you understand this?" He wrote in the dirt 'Wolf's Den' and hoped they could get it.

"What strange language, but we haven't the slightest idea what it says." He responded to him curious.

"Ah, a shame. Guess I don't know how to write or read your language after all. What I wrote down was Wolf's Den, that's the name I want my shop to be."

"A fitting name, if I say so. If you want, we can make the sign and write down the name for you."

"That would be awesome, not gonna lie." He replied back pretty upbeat. "Hey, why don't you ask a few farmers to find a good new space to plow the land? In the meantime, I'll make the tools. They should be done around the evening, just tell me right now how many farmers are here?"

"We roughly have twenty five." The farmer responded, but wasn't so sure.

"Right, then twenty five hoes, watering cans and scythes. Right?" He got his confirmation. "Then pass by with a small cart, you'll be using the best god damn tools you've ever felt in your hands!" He told with pride and confidence behind his words, all while bearing a grin to them.

"Ah right, Andrew and... Noel, right? Don't tell anyone about my project yet okay? I wanna do it once I've helped the village." He asked of the two.

"Alright, we won't. Work diligently now!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the guy that built my own home and planned a god damn wall!" He replied back playfully while floating towards his place.

Entering his shop, he put some fire salts and crystals into the smelter. Grabbing a small headband he tied it tightly on his forehead and grabbed his hammer inside his inventory.

"Well now... How about we start things up with making our iron tools!" He grabbed some iron ore and chucked it in, while shoveling some coal in there as well. "If I remember correctly by the manual option, I gotta take my time, letting the iron melt and then pour it into the cast."

He waited and while doing so, grabbed a cast in his inventory that was for a hoe. He then quickly poured it and let it cool down for a bit, he then collected his nail and readied himself.

He simply followed what the game told him to do before and every time he would do the same steps, he took the processed metal and started to hammer it quickly, changing the shape and hammering away automatically. Every time he saw a flaw, he corrected it in an instant, dipped in the water for a short while, re-examine it then resumed his work. He worked so swiftly that he was already using the grindstone to smooth things out and once it was done, he grabbed the finished tool and imprinted his sign, a wolf howling on the front, afterwards he grabbed a plank of wood, smoothed and chopped it into a good size and then finished his first tool.

"Well, this is the first tool, twenty four left to go!" He exclaimed while continuing to hammering, all the while wearing a grin. Without him noticing, due to him being focused to work, two villagers started to take a look at him working.

If anything, they were simply curious about the profession of blacksmith in general, so they quietly stood there, watching him. Smacking the iron onto the anvil quickly, changing tools perfectly timed and never losing focus, even if his body started to glitter with sweat from the heat of the smelter or the furnace.

As they watched, they became more engrossed on his perfected technique, as he repeated the process over and over and over. Until he started to make the watering cans, he took a different approach to it than the hoe and the scythes. He took the processed iron and made a sheet of iron, with that sheet he hammered it around, while connecting parts with both grinding and heat to fuse together, in his careful and precise handwork he created the watering can faster than an adept blacksmith would ever do.

Soon evening came and Kenta was giving the finishing touches on the last one, as he carved his signature he noticed the two teens looking at him.

"Holy mother of apples! You two scared the crap out of me!" He commented as he flinched backwards.

"S-sorry!" The boy apologized while the girl was infatuated with the tools that he created, each and everyone of them looked the same, no errors around them.

"Hmm? You interested in blacksmith, uh..." He still hasn't fully memorized the villagers.

"The name is Lea! And yes! Sorry if we scared you, but could I take a closer look at these?" She asked while pointing at the recently created tools.

"Alright, but don't play with them. They're for the farmers, at least this'll be a huge improvement from those... I'm gonna say trash because they are literally that." He warned her.

As soon as she got a hoe she looked startled.

"What the... Hey Tin! Can you bring me a hoe from the farmers?" She asked and he nodded before scurrying.

"What is this? Don't tell me you're feeling the difference already?" He asked a little surprised.

"This... This is a hoe? A tool?" She asked being a little skeptical. "I've done farm work before, but this is too light and the grip is just right for the hands for a hoe. But it has to be weaker than one, right?" She asked him to agree with her.

"Who knows? I've just did what I always do, maybe the tool is better overall, maybe it's slightly better. The best way to test it, is on a field." He explained while whipping his sweat, for a person that doesn't show any developed muscles he's certainly have a slim body, heck even the sword that he always carries on his back that is sitting next to him is heavy enough for a man with tremendous muscles to wield it, but not for a scrawny person like him.

"Here Lea! A farmer also brought a cart with him." Tin returned with the farmer from before.

"Oh ho ho! Now these look like fine farming tools!" He commented as he grabbed one and something felt odd to him as well, with his expression.

"I'm guessing you found a good field around the village. Show me the place, I'll even help you push the cart." Kenta offered while loading the newly made tools onto the cart and started to push lightly with the man beside him.

As they pushed, mostly kenta putting the smallest effort to move something so light for him, the man stirred up a conversation.

"What did you do to these tools? They are vastly different to what we're used to." He asked curiously.

"They had the touch of a blacksmith, nothing else." He explained while pushing it.

"But, the blacksmith in town..." He brought up the one that they hired before.

"That person, if he was truly one, wouldn't have made the rookie mistake to make tools out of untreated metal, specially one that had impurities still lingering. Your current tools to me are nothing but trash, but this batch can truly be called tools, ones that don't have impurities and actually treated metal. Of course, the true test is when you compare them on the field, isn't that right Lea?"

"Of course! Hey, isn't that heavy? We can help you know." She offered to him.

"We appreciate the gesture, honey, but we're okay!" The farmer informed as they arrived next to the land. They already marked on how long and how much land they'll be using. Which wasn't overboard and not too long.

"Alright then, how about we have a small test? Five farmers will use the new tools and the other five will use the old ones. See the difference for yourselves." He informed while leaning back on the cart.

The farmer proposed the test with nine other people and they complied. Each grabbed their tools and started plowing the dirt.

"Hey, Lea, why is this necessary?" Tin asked confused.

"Because now the village will know the difference between a good tool and one that can't be considered one." Kenta explained while smirking to himself as his tool was doing a much faster job than the old one. "And just as you are seeing, it's not rocket science."

The ones using his tool were already pretty far, compared to the old tools. His leg started to tap again on his own, making him wonder why again.

"This isn't normal. I know because I don't tap my leg out of boredom or out of impatience." He thought to himself as he took a look around his surroundings and noticed something on the evening sky, tonight was gonna be a full moon.

"Oh no... Oh no, no, no, no! Is this why my leg is shaking? And why am I feeling... Warm- oh shit." Grasping the situation quickly he turned to the teens. "Sorry kids, I have an appointment in my bed tonight! Can't stay for long!" He spoke quickly, but as soon as he wanted to leave Lea grabbed his hand.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" She asked innocently, his body was becoming more and more impatient.

"You can ask me tomorrow! Bye!" He quickly retracted his hand before moving weirdly through the dirt path.

As he passed the villagers, he couldn't control his head or even his mind by scouting them. His breathing started to slowly become heavier, not out of weariness, but out of thirst.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I wanna... Book! I need to read the race book!" He grabbed it quickly from his inventory and searched his race until he saw the description during a full moon.

During that time, werewolves become much more agitated due to the effects of the light that shines onto them, in this state they are unable stop their transformation until night time ends, there are rumors saying that during this state, being distracted is necessary before succumbing into temptation.

"Only now I read this!? Damn it!" He scolded to himself mentally as he turned the corner and saw in front of him Little Sue waving and racing to him.

His body was beginning to stiffen as his mind started to imagine the things he could do to a little girl like her and how he could trick, until one giant thought came into his mind.

"I'M GOING TO JAIL!" He screamed into his mind as he ran to the side of the building and hurrying around it, though by doing so he was farther away from his new home. "Damn it! I can't go to Elizabeth's tonight! Just not tonight, if I do then I'm sure as hell that she'll be..."

"Hey there, Wolfy. What's with that expression of yours?" Grace, the villages beautiful female, or some say that she's the villagers whore. Though he assumed that it was because many of the females would just bad mouth her. He did, however, spot her bringing a man into her house.

"S-sorry Grace, but today isn't a good day to talk right now." He stuttered as he trembled, he was fighting off a huge urge that was welling inside of him.

"My, don't tell me that you're sick! Why don't you come over at my place and..."

"Look at the damn sky!" He yelled at her while holding himself off. She looked and saw the moon coming up. "Tonight isn't a good one right now, though if you could help me reach my place, I'd be t-truly grateful!" He held up a shaky smile as he drilled his nails onto his flesh drawing fresh blood.

"Oh lord! Yes, of course I'll help! Just keep looking at the ground while I push you okay?" She advised and he complied, just happy to know that she was willingly to help him.

As he walked, he didn't noticed that he was being led farther from his new place. An innocent smile was plastered on the woman as she guided him towards home.

While he counted the steps and tried to keep himself in order, he felt as if he was misdirected as he should've turned right instead of left.

"H-hey, my p-place is not over here." He replied with a faltering grin.

"I know, Kenta. That's why we're not going to your place! I know that there should be a remedy for your problem!" She replied innocently.

"Oh b-believe me when I s-say that there is NOTHING that can cure this. In full moon, we werewolves need to distract ourselves or we succumb to temptation." He informed while starting to bite his right hand.

"Temptation? What kind?" She asked curiously.

"It's up for the p-person! Some want to kill, not me, some want to laze around, could be me but no~. Right now, I'm suffering from the temptation to, well, mate with someone." He explained as best as he could while keeping it together.

"Oh~... Well, I don't have any medicine for that, but maybe..." She thought out loud as they reached her home. "We could solve it, together." She whispered in his ear making a shiver pass his spine.

"Grace, as much as I would like to plow you in ANY other circumstance, NOW isn't the best time! I don't know what will happen if I lose control, you know!" He tried to dissuade her.

"Then let's see what will happen, and oh if I forget, once you're done I'll tell the villagers how you raped me, how enjoyable it'll be to see your expression when everyone will put you to shame." Her innocent smile was twisted in his mind, as her intentions were clear now. She wanted him to be convicted with a criminal charge.

"W-what!? N-NO!" He tried to flee but then went against it, if he looked at her or at any other female villager he'd probably lose it. "Think, think, think, think, think, THINK!" He tried to think straight, but his tempted mind clouded his rationality.

"Come on now~! It's time for me to have some fun and for you to be carried out of this place, Wolfy~!" She hummed as she made him enter her humble abode.

He took a few wobbly steps before hearing the clicking of her door. She locked it from the inside.

"Now then, mister werewolf, why don't take me to my room? We can have our fun there~, it's juuuuust to our right." She pointed while hanging the key next to the door.

"W-why? I didn't do anything wrong!" He tried to understand the reason.

"Why? Well, isn't it obvious? You're a dog that thinks it's a human. You're below us and I can firmly say that a few of us still don't like you, at all! I'm one of them, but I am interested on how well you can please me." She informed as she seductively approached him.

"If I wasn't there, all of you would've died! I-I don't want to fuck a person while I'm like this!" He yelled at her. She giggled.

"It doesn't matter to me what you did, all I care about is whether or not the next person I bed can come close as that one night stand I had two years ago. Oh how ecstatic I felt! How hot I was! How I craved for more! But then, that adventurer left and never came back. Poor, poor man, he had quite the endurance and muscles for me to snuggle! But you? Try to not disappoint me, okay?"

With her words spoken, Kenta couldn't help but laugh. All of this because he wasn't human? And for this woman to toy with him? He couldn't help it, he just couldn't.

"Okay then, I'll take your bait." He spoke as he tapped his foot, now she could feel the effects of the Wolf's Aura. "But will it be me who's the toy at the end?" He asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"H-hey now, let's not go overboard here!" She stuttered, as fear settled in. "Y-you know I was joking right? I'm such a t-tease!"

"I don't like being teased." He replied while grabbing by the back of her head and knocking his forehead against hers. "I'm the one that likes to tease here, so if you want to screw with me, you gotta try harder than that, missy."

The roles were reversed as she was the one afraid now, or maybe he had been acting from the very beginning.

"I-I'll scream! I'll tell them that you violated me!" She warned him.

"Go ahead, see what I care. After all, they see you as the village whore. Who'll believe in a story so poor as 'I was violated without my consent'? The villagers know that you brought guys here before, and right now I'm just like them... No, you know what? I'm not. I bet you were the one in control, but now I'm calling the shots. Get in there and take of your clothes, I'm about to have some fun that I haven't gotten in a long time." He ordered and she did as she was told out of fear.

"This isn't right, this isn't right! I should be the one on top, so why do I feel that my life is on the line?" Grace thought to herself as she got naked and looked to the werewolf taking off his ragged pants and sleeveless leather armor.

Seeing him now, his body wasn't that abnormal. All things considered he was slim, we're not going to mention his erected rod being the standard 7 inches, though for a small person he had quite the package.

"Hmm... Nice body." He commented as he looked at the tall woman who attempted to cover herself with her hands. "Being shy now? Sorry, but I'm not buying it. Take your hands off, I want to see everything." He ordered as he got closer to her. She was just about 2 inches taller than him, her blonde hair rested neatly on her back and her brown eyes looked down in fear.

Listening to him, she slowly dropped her hands and let his eyes drink her form. He was close to her, she could feel his breath making her skin crawl.

"Lay down." He gestured towards the bed and she obliged while he was on top of her, his gaze over her eyes made her tremble. "We're gonna start with a 'simple' make out session. Don't get too worked up."

"A-as i-if-!" She was abruptly cut off as he collided his wolfish smirk on her lips. She resisted, but as he worked on her mouth his left hand started to lightly massage her right breast and his right hand drifted from her torso to her thigh. Her struggles very, very slowly started to falter.

She gasped as his finger lightly brushed her right nipple and with his opportunity in hand he dove right in with his tongue. She would've bitten him, but fear put her in her place as if angering him would result in death, and by half an hour of complete and utter foreplay on her mouth, he retracted.

"Well now, you might have twisted words, but in terms of getting it off I can say that you've had more than your share." He commented while lifting her face up. Her breathing was shaky at best, taking in air that she desperately craved, with a light blush on her cheeks. "You know, I don't really like using this intimidating perk of mine, if I'm going to do it with someone I want the both of us to feel good. So here's a compromise, you don't scream for help, you don't tattle, and you don't run and maybe we'll have a very fun night. How does that sound?"

With the offer in hand, she contemplated her options, she could lie and try to escape, but that would probably kill her. She could accept and not being able to tell anyone of how he 'raped' her. Or she would agree, only to back stab him later with the thought that he'd kill her afterwards.

Looking at herself, her nipples were starting to get harder, her entrance was slowly getting in the game and her excitement increased with just kissing each other after all that time.

She agreed with a eager nod.

"Good girl." He then clicked three times with his right foot on the bed and his fear factor was gone. "Now, I'll head to the first course." With that smirk, he stuck out his tongue and licked her neck all the way between her mature breasts, before going to his right and very slowly crawling to her left nipple.

Her left hand gripped her bed sheets as the feeling was simple teasing, taking his time to make her want more.

As he reached the very tip, he clamped his mouth and started to suck at it, while giving small breaks to give a few playful licks and to lightly bite on it. His left hand continued to massage her right breast, but sometimes he would graze her nipple before pinching it.

His right hand, however, was teasing her completely, just going around the boarders of her entrance with two fingers. It was hard to contain herself to simply tell him to put it in, to stop the teasing, but how she loved this new feeling. To want it but to be so patient.

Lifting his mouth, he gave a small peck on her lips and looked at her expression, such a lustful one, letting his tongue dangle he licked her neck and slightly nibbling her, the sensation made her breathing starting to be erratic, making him slide it further away from neck and slowly making his way to her lower lips.

"Hurry, hurry! I'm going insane here! Play with it, please!" She thought to herself as he reached his destination.

But he surprised her again, he didn't slide his tongue inside her, but rather let it travel up and down her most sensitive spot, her clitoris. Slowly and slower, he went up and down, making her heart beat increase slightly and her muscles tense up. While all men that she bed before wanted to screw with her at the spot, this one was taking his time, making her skin crawl with just his tongue and hands, she could only imagine how he'd fare with his weapon.

Picking up the pace slightly and faster, the erotic emotion flowing through her body made her sweat, her mind was racing as he skillfully tested her resistance to the treatment. She could feel it, oh how only the most enduring people she met could make her feel this way, how with just enough time and effort they could make her feel this hot with their rod, but here he was using nothing but his tongue.

He went faster and faster, she started to breathe heavily and faster, her entrance becoming more and more moist, until he lightly bit her spot. This sent her body over the edge as she bit the pillow in ecstatic, muffling her voice that contained her excitement.

Taking in air of her body releasing her nectar, she noticed that the werewolf put his hand forward and was now licking her juice greedily, as if it was a delicacy that he hadn't had for a while.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He proclaimed as he stretched her inner lips to both sides, giving him plenty of view to her moist cavern. He gave a small lick to her opening, making it spasm for a few moments, some nectar still lingered but then he closed her lips.

"W-why are you stopping? I-is something wrong?" She asked while still trying to calm herself.

"Nothing's wrong my little partner, but this guy is restless for some attention." He pointed to his convulsing member, begging for some attention. "I already gave you good service, now do the same to me." He went to her side, urging her to play with it for a bit.

Dragging herself up and then lying on his lap, she softly touched his hard and warm erection, as if anticipating the touch it moved on it's own pleased that finally someone would provide him with attention.

She was slow to move her hand up and down, making Kenta slightly impatient, but then she put some effort and started to go a bit faster, pleasing him a bit. This went on for a few minutes, before she started to lick him from side to side, then the top of his head, just making him smile a little bit more.

"Good Grace, but just licking won't suit me, oh no no no. You need to put your whole mouth on it." He advised her as small drops of precum started to form at the tip.

Heading his advice, she started to suck on the head for a bit, coating it with her saliva, making it easier to slide in and out. She could taste the milk that he had and smelled the scent that he held and it started to become intoxicating for her.

She put some effort in dipping his flesh deeper in her mouth, while he kept herself busy downstairs, with more saliva on it she slid further down and downer, until she reached a point that she couldn't take it.

She stopped for a moment taking in gulps of air, before trying to push him deep in her throat, but a gag reflex stopped her from even putting less than a quarter of his member.

"Looks like you need some help. Here, allow me." He put himself on his knees and grabbed her head, forcing her throat to take everything down. Her air was cut off and he began to thrust inside with excitement.

Tears slowly streamed down her face as he pounded her throat, she started to see dark spots on the sides of her eyesight signifying that the lack of oxygen was making her pass out. She tapped him a few times, signaling that she needed a little time and with luck he got the message.

She coughed a little as he retracted himself from her lips, trails of saliva followed it as well at the corners and neck of Grace. She inhaled as much air as she could, making the dark spots vanish little by little.

But he didn't gave her the chance to recover much, he was much too eager to finish on her dirty mouth, instead he tackled her on her bed and positioned himself so that he had the perfect angle to put it in. Yet the teasing wasn't gone, he waited.

"W-what are you waiting for?" She asked with a hungry expression.

"Now you would think I would put it right away, but I want to hear it from you. What do you want me to do with this?" He asked with that grin of his. She knew that she was basically asked to beg for it, in another instance with another villager she would oppose, but this werewolf was drove her over the edge, something most couldn't even do except that adventurer.

"I want you to... to..." She repressed herself from saying the words.

"To what, Grace? Say it or I'll simply leave." He already started to make the movements to leave, but she quickly stopped him, he smirked wide when his feign worked.

"Please! Put it inside me! Ravage me! I want you to screw me! I want you to stay and satisfy me with my last drop!" She pleaded with a strained expression.

Hearing those words, he speared right into her, making her head throw back into the sudden entrance. He paced himself fast, not even after five minutes and he wasn't tired of it, keeping the speed up.

Her walls never felt this much effort and being this aroused, it was odd for her body but she didn't complain, in fact she was completely okay with this.

Deciding that it was time to switch position, he hoisted her right leg over his shoulder, giving him more space for him to shove deeper in her tunnel, feeling even more than before. It was a given that he knew how aroused that she was, he could smell it in the air and if the sweat on her body, the quick breathing, the moaning, the sloppy sounds and her lustful expression meant anything, then she was probably having the time of her life and enjoying it thoroughly.

His excitement grew more as he began to thrust faster and rougher onto his mate, she tried to muffle her moans but that resulted in him becoming more pleased with himself, soon he changed position again, putting her legs behind his knees, hugging her torso firmly and violently rushing her body down and upwards while at the same time thrusting.

The sudden increase in friction resulted in her body giving in, making it orgasm once more, but she bit on his shoulder to snuffle out her scream of pleasure, but that in turn made him want to release his seed faster, even though he couldn't feel her teeth sinking in.

Faster and faster he speared, more and more he wanted and soon he wished to release, he could feel her walls tightening asking for the warm goo inside him, he would listen but before he did, he had one thing to ask.

"Do you want it, you bitch!?" He yelled as he contained what little restrain inside of him.

"Y-YES! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME!" She screamed back, feeling a very prolonged orgasm going off. With permission given, he thrust himself and buried her opening with his rod deeply in her. The seed was released into her womb, her body tensed and her muscles spasm from the work out.

She breathed long and deep, as he lifted her off of his thing letting the liquid injected into her slide out slowly. Her bed sheets were covered with her bodily fluids and now with his. Though she was surprised to notice that his thing wasn't softening after being released.

"W-what?" She stammered

"Surprised, aren't you?" He asked while flipping her. "I told you, didn't I? Today is a full moon, which means that I can go All. Night. Long." He whispered into her ear as his rod grinded her other hole.

"W-wait! Not there!" She asked, making his eyebrow rise. "I-I've never been..!" She was cut off as he poked with his penis on the entrance.

"And that makes me care because? In case you haven't got the memo yet, I'm going to have as much fun as I want with you tonight. And I'm not taking a no for an answer!" His grin soon twisted itself into a chelsea one compared to his wolfish kind.

He rammed it inside of her, making her scream of pain and fresh tears to form on her eyes.

"It hurts! Take it out! Take it out!" He continued his onslaught, ignoring her protests, but to make things easier for her, his hands made good work on her snatch, making both pain and arouse intensify themselves into one.

To make things easier even, he started to lick her neck and nibbling her shoulder to further improve the mood, letting her tight asshole relax bit by bit. After an hour of the treatment, her protests were drowned by pleasure, even though some pain persisted.

Her tongue dangled of her mouth while he continued to ram in her, every so often he would slap her rump making her return here from her daydreaming, then his pace increased yet again, but this time much quicker than before, it was no surprise that the werewolf was excited, but the amount of speed that he's displaying means that after all that he wasn't tired yet.

Picking her up, he shoved the whole length into her, making her gasp as the rod slid in fully. By instinct, she clenched her hole making him grunt as he slightly struggled to push in, until he came once more, spreading his warmth on her rear and then slowly taking it out with a small pop coming along with it.

She breathed in tiredly, content that she was able to have probably the most stimulation she's had for quite awhile, but alas it wasn't over. She looked exhaustively down to see his manhood still up between her legs, wanting more attention.

"Jeez, can't you be satisfied already? I can barely take all of this in, you know?" She commented while he put her cave once again to good use, not even allowing herself to recover for a second from her new experience.

As she was being screwed yet again, something changed. The flesh inside of her seemed to grow and a small bulge was etched onto her belly.

"What the..!" She looked behind to see Kenta transform into his werewolf form, the bipedal creature that hunts. Words failed her as he grew twice his size, his muscles now took form in this stage, still slim and on the optimized for both speed and power. His eyes looked at her frightened expression and couldn't help but to give her his wolfish grin.

"Afraid? You should be, now that I'm packing some serious heat." He joked as he thrust into her, making her gawk at the difference between before and now. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, I only want to have fun just for this night, afterwards we can go about our lives. In the meantime, enjoy what you can before passing out, since I'm staying here till morning comes!"

At the revelation that he'll be toying with her all that time, she couldn't stop herself from having the most lustful smile of all. She'll get him all night for herself to enjoy as well.

"Come here big boy, let's have some fun~!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Grace!" With that in motion, he started to slowly build up a pace, slowly thrusting his elongated member into her and as he went faster and faster, the bulge in her stomach would change at the speed and how deep he was hitting her womb.

They did all the positions that Kenta wanted to do for the longest time in his mind. From Missionary, to cowgirl and to the reverse series. From snatch to her backside, to her breasts to her mouth. Her body didn't escape the strain and the amount of the lewdness was going over her head that she passed out at the last position that he wanted, but that didn't stopped him from finishing himself and it surely wasn't time to leave too, which means he stayed in her place while screwing her sleeping body until the moon fell.

Once the early rays of morning came, Kenta covered Grace up and put on his clothes, disregarding the mess that he made last night on her bedroom.

As he exited her place, he slowly blinked at what occurred last night and how the temptation beat him to the punch.

"You know, thinking straight now, I could've just flew away from the scene, jumped over the wall or maybe used my speed to reach home. I think I made a mistake." He spoke out loud to himself.

"I didn't knew that the human body could be used that way." The wind spirit commented to him, being a witness on his dirty deeds.

"Life choice regret achieved. I gotta tell Chief Larson what happened, he's not gonna be happy I guarantee myself that." He started walking his way back to his place. "Hey, do me a favor and not tell Little Sue what happened? Last thing I want is to see the word 'Jail' pop up on my mind if she gets curious."

"I won't, believe me. For what you did to that woman, I'll go to great lengths to avoid the both of you intimacy." She coldly replied.

"Are you sure you aren't an ice spirit? Because you're giving me the cold treatment." He responded back, feeling slightly down. He'd need to make a visit to her, to make sure she was alright.

* * *

Author: Hmm... Not gonna lie, it wasn't my first thought on making this story M rated, but maybe I can find some good possibilities to learn new stuff on the human anatomy in a story standpoint and probably to offer a few things along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has been proof read by Kalafinn54, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chief Larson's home - Breakfast

Larson just got out of bed and was ready to prepare his breakfast when someone knocked at his door.

"Who is calling me at this hour?" He mumbled to himself as he opened the door to find Kenta looking at him with an awful expression. "Ah, Kenta! What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I... need to talk with you. Something happened." As soon as he said those words, Chief Larson became concerned.

"Oh dear... Please come in and tell me all about it!" He gestured him to enter and the werewolf sat down on the table with him. "Would you like to have some breakfast with me?"

"Nah, I'm good." He declined politely while looking to the side.

"Tell me what happened Kenta, maybe it'll help your mind feel at ease." He said.

"That's what I came here for. Yesterday... was a full moon." The chief nodded while still listening. "When a full moon comes, us werewolves can get out of hand sometimes. Depending on who they are and how they act, we can do stuff we don't wanna do." He explained to him with an ashamed tone.

"...Who died?" He asked, expecting the worst outcome.

"Wait what? No! I didn't kill nobody! I went to bed with Grace, without me wanting to!" He quickly replied and shot down any kind of negativity that the chief thought.

"Oh thank the heavens... Was that just it?" He asked with a small relief in his voice.

"Yeah. She wanted to screw me over, by saying lies. Wanting me to be the bad guy around here. Getting me kicked out of the village. In the end, I screwed her over... repeatedly... till a few minutes ago." As he informed, Larson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not joking, I literally just got out of her house and came straight here."

"You've bed her all night? Is she okay?" He hurriedly asked.

"She's sleeping like a log. I didn't kill her, but damn was that a long night. If anything, I think she got the better end, if you know what I mean." He joked on the situation with a nervous chuckle. "I screwed up... my body was telling me that tonight would be a full moon and I put those signs aside, thinking that I was just hyperactive that day."

"You didn't know, Kenta. Don't beat yourself over this." He comforted the werewolf.

"My head was so clouded, Larson. Just before bumping with Grace, I saw little Sue waving and coming towards me. I was thinking on how I could trick her and do what I wanted with her." As soon as he mentioned his granddaughter, his expression changed. "But, above all else, the thought of going to jail woke me up for a brief moment, before bumping with Grace. If anything, that was the second best I could hope for." He informed while having a resigned smile.

"I see." Larson heard his kettle and retrieved it, pouring some tea for both himself and Kenta. "I'm glad to know that you at least controlled yourself enough to do anything to the youngsters, but perhaps you should heed the signs for now on."

"That's what I was going to do and if possible distract myself with work. That's the best I can do for now." He took a gulp from his tea before regretting it and blowing air to his burning tongue.

"Oh right, I forgot to say to be careful on drinking it." He warned too little too late.

"Oh shut up, I know you did it on purpose!" He yelled at the chief, while he just laughed at him. "I guess I deserved that one though, but what should I do with Grace?"

"Well, she did try to frame you, but before she could, you bent her under your will. I think I should go with you to settle this matter with her, just on the off chance that she tries to mislead you. She's always been a tricky one since she was a kid."

"You don't know how that eases my mind, dude. Not to mention that I need to get a few more people for my project, I already have Andrew and Elizabeth. I wonder if Noel wants in and see if in the village there's someone that can be the white mage of the group..." He started to talk out loud to himself, pulling ideas out of nowhere.

"Once I'm done with my breakfast, how about we head towards Grace's home?" He asked his friend.

"Ohhhhh, not gonna go with that yet. I need to do something at my blacksmith shop first, so come on over to warn me when you want to go. There's some work that needs to be done first." He declined while having some new ideas coming to him.

"Is that so? Well, I'll see you at lunch. That should be a good time for us to talk with Grace." He informed.

"Aight'. Thanks for the talk mate! Really needed it!" He responded upbeat to the chief of the village before leaving.

"Good gracious, not a day goes by without him doing something different." He commented to himself while eating on a loaf of bread. This change in their everyday life was something unexpected, but at the end it started to make their boring routine something to look forward to.

* * *

Kenta's blacksmith shop

"This goes here... And that goes there... We put this here... weld it together, aaaaaand it's done! There we go! This should help a little bit around here!" Kenta triumphantly said to himself as he made his latest creation. "Now to set everything up!"

He grabbed his stuff and put it on a small cart beside his shop and started heading towards the new farm plot. He whistled a tune as he passed by, before singing the tune out loud.

"I used to buy my faith in worship, but then my chance TO GET to Heaven slipped,I used to worry about the future.

But then I throw my caution to the wind." He started to dance at the rhythm of the song in his head.

"I had no reason to be care free. No no no! Until I took a trip to the other side of town,

Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm

Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down." He twirled around and swung his hips to his own beat, pacing from side to side.

"DANCE! Nothing left for me to do but DANCE!

Off these bad times I'm going through just DANCE!

Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby! Uuuuuoah~!" He started really to get into the swing of it, doing some moves that he knew from his past.

"I feel the thunder see the lightning, I know this anger's heaven sent." A flip of the legs around with his hands up.

So I've got to hang out all my hang-ups, because of the boogie I feel so hell bent, Hey hey! It's just an instant gut reaction, that I got," His theatricals acted once more, moving his body to the right with a click of the fingers.

"I know I never ever felt like this before.

I don't know what to do, but then that's nothing new, stuck between hell and high water, I need a cure to make it through~!"

He started to clap into into the rhythm while letting go of the cart and he wanted to enter into the jig of it, but then he saw that people where looking at him kind of funny. He bore his wolfish grin and stopped with a chuckle. He might've went a little overboard with his voice and dancing.

"Sorry 'bout that! Got a little carried away!" He apologized while keeping that cheeky grin of his. He continued while still humming the tone to himself; the villagers were just a little disappointed that the show was cut off so soon.

Arriving at his destination, he saw the farmers making the field so effortlessly with their new tools, cutting the grass like butter and having a better way to water their crops instead of using wooden buckets.

"Hey guys! Hard at work or hardly working?" He joked as they lightly chuckled with him.

"What brings you here today, Kenta? You brought us more tools to use?" One of the farmers asked with some sweat dribbling down his cheek.

"I wouldn't call these a tool, but it'll help with the farming. I present to you my latest work! The harvest poles!" He introduced with a black 3 foot rod with a green gem at the top, trapped in a cage of iron bars. "If I did this correctly and if what I think is right, these poles should speed up the growth rate of the vegetables much faster than before, the only drawback is that the land takes a little toll on it."

"Are you serious!? If what you say is true, then these are a godsend! How did you make these?" One of the farmers exclaimed.

"Well, I had the iron with me, but the tricky part was actually the harvest gem at the top. You don't see those nowadays." He explained to them while pointing to the mineral.

"Mainly because this gem is only used in farms to speed things up in Yggdrasil, not to mention you can get these rather early in the game, them farm quests start at level 10, easy experience and you get yourself a couple of these as a reward.

I heard that they're self sufficient, so no need to always change them like batteries. I would do something about the drawback, but that would make this item a little too powerful." He thought to himself as he unloaded his cargo.

"Now guys, these things might be good, but remember that you can only get one successful harvest with this thing. Which means, this land can only go for one round only. You're gonna need more plots if you want to use this thing to its full advantage, while letting the old land rest up. I say 6 more plots should do it, since I brought 4 of these poles with me." He informed to them.

"Ah, I see! We use 4 plots with these rods while the other 4 are free for the next harvest and then alternate between the other four plots!" The farmer got it at the first go.

"Damn dude! You catch things quickly! ten out of ten, full points!" He praised the man for putting two and two together.

"How fast can our crops grow with these things?" Another asked with a thinking pose.

"That depends on what you plant, mate. Even I don't know how fast it can go. I'm not a farmer after all, I'm a blacksmith and a warrior." He replied to him. "Now, to activate these things, you just gotta put it right at the middle of the plot, you'll see a green light envelop the land. That's how you'll now it's working fine."

"Middle of the plot, got it!" They understood it quickly and put one of the poles to see if it worked.

"No, not there! A little more to your left!" One of them warned him.

"A bit forward and it's fine!" Another warned as their friend took a few steps forward and looked back, he saw them nodding their head and he stabbed it into the earth. A faded green light encapsulated the plot, before dissipating and the gem glowed brilliantly.

"Alright! That should do it! I'll come see how things are going tomorrow. See you guys later. Don't slack at work now!" He lightly joked on it, fully knowing that they don't slack that much.

He pulled his cart with him, the tune in his mind shifted to a new one, but he could only hum it to himself. It was less upbeat than the last one. The villagers that would see him pass seemed much more content with themselves than before. Smiles on their faces, a few humming to themselves, feeling relaxed with themselves, the kids tried to imitate the dance he did earlier.

"Wait, what the heck?" He looked at them while lightly chuckling to himself. Looks like they liked his dance enough to try it on for size. "Ah man, if it wasn't for this cart, I would show them some moves. Anyways, work needs to be done. I can't dillydally that much." He walked back to his home and put his cart back in it's place.

Stretching for a bit, he looked at his table and saw his next creation, the Gravity Ring. This ring was something in Yggdrasil, if you wanted to speed your leveling up (I'm not sure), this was the ring for you. Not only it increased gravity around you, but it also increased the speed of learning skills and experience.

Of course, they break once the person reaches level 20, but at that point they can already have an advantage against the low level hell that was in the game, which was the human players playing against Heteromorphic race, like Kenta.

Sadly, there's a huge drawback on the ring, by getting levels faster, your character gets more tired much more easily, since the ring puts the body that's wearing with a gravity two times greater than normal.

But he knew a way to counter the fatigue and that was with the Ring of Sustenance. Lucky for him, players from before would sell these dirt cheap. Farming for these was a pain, but not without something to gain.

"With this, I can make the new adventurers work like dogs! But, I'm gonna need to take their rings from day to day, because even I get mentally exhausted from not sleeping or eating or even drinking. This should do for... five guys at least." He thought to himself while contemplating what else to do. "Hmm..."

He looked outside and saw a few villagers heading to the river.

"Are they going to take a bath..? Maybe I should... Make sure they're safe! Yeeah no. I want to, god damn I do, but their guardian would be mad at me.

...I just thought a fucking good idea! One that has both privacy and a way to, oh ho ho ho! Yes, boy!" He said out loud while getting his journal and writing down one more idea in there. "Bet they never had a bathhouse around here, I wonder how many times I've wished to teach the others the tricks I learned with Peroroncino, I'm sure they'll LOVE it with me!" He laughed to himself with how many things he's about to put in this single village.

"You know what? I'll put a third option on the fray! Let the mix baths be a thing for now on! Heck yeah!" He added that thought in the book. "Alright, enough fooling around for now. I got some lamps to put around this village! Though, I kinda wish we were more... But that might make things harder to manage the village, because we don't have the resources to make it into a town. Better add a note in the old book to figure things out later."

With his inner musing done. he hoisted up a lamppost over his shoulder and walked outside and stabbed it on the ground just outside. Dangling at the side was a lantern, right now it held nothing, but once night came, he'd hope that the fireflies would group around inside it, thanks to a simple crafted substance inside to draw them in during the night.

"One down, now twenty-nine left to go!" He said in an uplifting mood, just to fire himself from the task ahead. Hammer in one hand and the lamppost being dragged with his cart once more.

"(Dale a tu cuerpo alegría) macarena! (que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena), (Dale a tu cuerpo alegría) macarena! Eh! Macarena! Ahe!" He sang out loud, again resuming the beat in his steps, only this time the kids imitated him out of fun, following beside him.

"You guys ready!?" He asked them with some excitement in his tone.

"Yes, mister fluffy!" All of them responded with giggles.

"One, two, three! ALTOGETHER NOW!"

"(Dale a tu cuerpo alegría) MACARENA! (que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena), (Dale a tu cuerpo alegría) MACARENA! EH! MACARENA! AHE!" They all sang with him, making a big choir of voices with different tones, just wanting to have some fun with him, as he worked on the lampposts. Hammering them in place for tonight.

"I got ten more, kids! How about one more time, for good measure?" He asked them and they all answered with positive replies. "Alright then! Once more!"

He hammered them down as they counted down to his little project to light the streets of the village at night. As he finished the kids cheered the werewolf, making him a little embarrassed, but still smiling brightly to them.

"Hey, mister fluffy! Come play with us! We want to play tag with you!" One of the kids asked, the rest agreed with him and asked him as well with a multitude of voices.

"Sorry kids, but not today! I'm sure that chief Larson is at my shop wanting to talk with me, maybe next time." He replied to them with an apology, they whined a bit.

"But we want to play with you! Come on!"

"No means no, my dude! There's work to be done, plus! I'm gonna start something new today and there's no way I can delay it now!" He replied to them, remembering the promise he made with Elizabeth, he would be a bit late, but hey better that than never. "See ya, kids!" He started to walk away with high spirits in his mood.

He started to whistle to himself, just enjoying the mood for himself. He arrived at his shop with cart in hand to see Larson waiting for him.

"Ah, is it time already?" He asked him a little surprised, he was sure he just told a white lie on the kids.

"Almost, but I see you've been busy. The farmers are making a couple more plots and planting those rods and you've put these poles around the village for some reason. Care to enlighten me on what they do?" He asked while looking at them curiously.

"Exactly what you just said. These things should bring fireflies around the lantern there and light up the streets with their soft light. Of course, I don't know if they actually work or not, so I'm just experimenting it for now." He explained to him while giving a knock at it.

"I see! That's clever, Kenta!" He praised the werewolf at his ingenuous.

"Meh, I did something like this before, it's really not that big of a deal, but thanks for the compliment!" He replied to him with a cheeky grin. "Now here comes the part that I wanted to avoid for a couple of days."

"We could talk with her another time, if you're not feeling well with it." He responded to him.

"Nah. The faster we can get this over with, the better. The less problems around, the more reason I can be carefree without a worry! Let's go talk with that girl!" He pointed straight at the house that he came from morning.

"Did something happen? You seem in a good mood." Larson asked, liking seeing him that way.

"Let's say that not only I played a bit with the kids with a few songs, but I also want to start recruiting villagers for that project of mine." His grin was always up, while chief Larson chuckled at him.

"You're really going to do that? Then how many people are we talking about?"

"Five at max. With our current space, having too many is kinda..." He gestured with his open hand.

"Over the top?"

"Yeah, that. I already have Elizabeth and Andrew on board and I think Noel is gonna come hopping in as well. The problem is the last two members." He told him while sticking two fingers up.

"Hmm..." Larson hummed, thinking to himself.

As they arrived at Grace's house, Kenta knocked on the door, while Larson was to his right, just out of sight for whoever opened the door.

On the other side, nothing moved. He knocked again on the door and some movement finally was heard before approaching the door and opening it. There was Grace, half awake with a big bedhead, covering herself with a blanket.

"Who's... Oh! You again! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon! Are you here for round two with me, or are you here to silence me~?" She asked in such an allure and inviting tone, that it took Kenta a little off guard.

"Girl, you better not be thirsty on me!" He replied, taking a step back.

"Oh, come on now, darling~! Let me have another go at you! I'll be a good girl for now on, I promise~." She was flirting with him so obsessively, yet just a few hours ago she hated his guts and wanted to kick him out.

"That's a complete 180º from before! What the fuck happened to you?" He asked a little incredulous at her attitude.

"Let's say, that night was enough for me to look at you differently~." She replied while putting her finger over her lips. "Come on, I'm waiting for you~." She asked with an expression that sent shivers down Kenta's spine.

"I came for two things in this village! To meet people and to have some fun, not to get someone obsessed with me! Damn girl!" She took a step forward and started panting , thinking at what fun they would have again.

"That's enough out of you, Grace." Larson finally spoke with an unpleasant look in his eyes. Grace slowly looked at him with a frightening expression.

"C-chief Larson! G-good morning!" She said, trying to regain her composure.

"It's midday." He informed her with his eyes looking the same. "Get yourself dressed, girl. We're gonna have a small talk."

"Y-yes, sir..." She replied with a disappointed tone and went inside to do as she was told.

"I'd hoped not to see that side of her again, but who would know that you were capable to bring it out." Larson said with a tired tone.

"You're telling me she's been like that before!?" He yelled with shock to that, Larson nodded his head to him.

"If I recall, it was that adventurer that came for the first time here to claim our village taxes. Grace and him met a few times and one day, they spent the night together just before he went back into town. Afterwards, she would wait for him every time the taxes came, but he never showed his face again.

Either he died or he just wanted a good nights sleep, like what you get at the brothels in town." He explained to him.

"Excuse me, there's brothels?" He asked, new to this information.

"Yes, but it's advised to not go in one of them. From a friend of mine, he told me that the smell in there is overpowering and too disgusting to set foot."

"Eeewh." Kenta sounded his repulsiveness. "No brothel for me then, unless they can clean that joint." He backed down on that idea for now.

"I feel bad for her, but the way she's been going is kinda... Unpleasant. Like, I get that she's trying to heal by doing these things, but no matter how many she beds, there's no way that'll help her."

"I don't know about that." Chief Larson responded to him. The werewolf raised his eyebrow in question.

Soon after, Grace appeared again, wearing her clothes from yesterday. She looked between Kenta and the chief wondering what they need to chat about.

"Grace, is it true what Kenta told me? That you wanted to kick him out of the village by saying that he raped you?"

"W-what? No, no! I wouldn't-"

"You can stop pretending." The chief cut her off, disgusted. "No matter what excuse you'll pull out, I won't listen. Give me the truth, or do we need a repeat with Richard?" That name shook her, making her shake her head. "Now, the truth."

"It's... It's true. I tried to get rid of him, people from the village even asked me once to frame him, but I never got the chance. And when he started helping around here and get to know others better, less and less people asked me, but I still had no opening." She confessed to the elder.

"I guess people still don't like me or how I act. I'm not surprised, I'm not from around here after all." He replied while stretching for a bit. Grace was looking at him, not out of pity or sadness. She simply followed the werewolf's movements.

"Grace, do you regret on what you've attempted to do with him?" Larson asked seriously to her.

"To be honest, no." She replied with no deceit in her voice. "I would probably do it again, only this time with him in his right mind~." She blinked at him in a alluring way.

"Woman, I would go at it with you without a second thought, but after that stunt you did, you better start earning my trust if you think you're gonna get anything out of this." He gestured his body seriously to her.

"And for that, you shall enter the adventurer group that Kenta is planning." Larson informed to which the werewolf did a double take and quickly looked at him.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that, you're telling me, that her punishment is to join what I'm planning at?" He received a nod from him. "BRUH! That's not a punishment, that's a reward for her!"

"That may be so, but like you said, she needs something to heal her scars from Richard. I think this'll be beneficial for the both of you." He explained to him.

"I guess we're spending more time with each other, hot stuff~." She directed her attention to Kenta with that obsessed look in her eyes.

"Larson, not to be a Speedy Gonzalez here, but I got stuff to do. As the song goes! I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I'm gooooone!" He walked backwards as he sang that not even looking back.

Both villagers chuckled at his antics as he sped away to center of the village.

"Funny person, isn't he?" Larson asked her to see her reaction.

"Don't forget energizing! He's like a bundle of joy going around!" She replied back before heading back inside to change to cleaner clothes.

* * *

"Gather around, my friends! I got an announcement to make!" Kenta yelled to the villagers with his hands cupped around mouth, catching their attention.

"What's the matter, werewolf?" One of them asked out of the handful that he got.

"I'm about to launch a project in my mind, and I ain't lying when I say, it's gonna be life changing for a few people! I'm gonna train a few of you guys to be adventurers, the catch? Only five of you can join and I already got 3 people to deal with." He informed them while floating around.

"You serious!? Who's already in?"

"Andrew, Elizabeth and Grace. Anybody else want to join?" He asked to them, many were hesitant or shocked at the chance.

"I'm joining!" Noel announced with a booming voice. "Somebody needs to keep Andrew in line."

"I'm calling bullshit on that, but whatever. Welcome aboard! Anybody else?" Kenta once again asked and he got two hands up from two people he wasn't expecting. "Woah, wasn't expecting anything from Virgil, much less from... Sue!?"

Virgil was a simple guy, always looking like his eyes are closed, wearing white villager clothes and praying at cross at his home with his parents. The rare moments his eyes opened, he bared bright green eyes and blond hair. He's a very religious, but a kind guy.

"I think I might be help in someway to my friends, not to mention, my parents say that I need more exercise, so this came at a good time." He humbly responded to Kenta.

"I want to be an adventurer too! I wanna learn a lot of magic from you!" Little Sue announced while hopping in place.

"First of all, welcome aboard Virgil, second of all, I don't think that's a good idea Sue. Being an adventurer is some dangerous stuff for a little girl like you." He warned her.

"Is it because I'm still 13?" She asked innocently, feeling a bit hurt.

"Nah, it's more because of your parents and chief Larson. If you get permission from both of them, then maybe I'll let you in." He replied back to her, giving her some hope to ask her parents and the chief. That was almost an impossible feat, to get their approval.

"Really!? I'm gonna ask them right away!" She ran straight home to bring her dreams closer into her reach.

"Now that that's over, I want both Virgil and Noel to warn Elizabeth and Andrew that training starts first thing tomorrow! Prepare yourselves well, my friends!" He then twirled around and began to walk towards his place.

"Wait! How hard are we talking about the training?" Virgil asked, trying to get a feel of it.

"I'll sum it in a few words. I'm going to push you guys like dogs. Prepare for a hell of a time, and not the good one!" He informed him, making him pale a bit. "Don't look so scared! I'm not gonna throw you into the forest and tell you to survive. That's old-fashioned."

He then left, arrived at his shop and sat down on his chair, looking at the rings at his desk. Thinking of what to be his next creation.

"Excuse me!" A female voice called him out.

"Hmm?" He looked to see the girl from before with the shy boy. "Lea and Tin! You came again today!"

"Yes, sir..." Tin responded shyly to him.

"So what can I do for you today? I'm sure you want me to make something for the both of you." He asked expecting an order while staching the rings in a pouch.

The two kids nodded their heads and looked at the werewolf with excitement.

"We want to be blacksmiths too! Please, teach us!" They asked with stars in their eyes.

"Damn, I was expecting that. Like, I wasn't even thinking about that! Are you sure you want to be blacksmiths? This is a boring job unless you enjoy the work." He warned them with a straight face.

"We're sure! We can help the village out if we know how to make stuff! Please, let us be your pupils!" They bowed their heads on him.

"Wow, wow, wow there! Raise your heads! I ain't about that bowing stuff!" He told them and they did as he asked. "I understand about you wanting to help the village, but why as blacksmiths though?"

"I want to because it looks like fun! I saw you making those new tools and you looked like you were having fun making them, and because when you finished the first tool it was so satisfying to see it." She explained to him.

"What about you, Tin? Why do you wanna be a blacksmith?" Kenta asked to the shy boy.

"Um... Because I wanna help Lea..." That was his reply.

"Oh boy..." He said tiredly. "You know, I'm gonna be tied up while training the new adventurers? I won't have enough time to teach you guys that often... Or can I?" He started to think to himself. "Just so you know, you need around 7 years to learn the basics, are you sure you'll be here till the end?"

"S-seven years? Then I'll be 23 when I'm done..." Lea mumbled to herself.

"Hmm, maybe you don't need to take that long! I'll teach you two, but you gotta give me some time. I gotta train the recruits starting tomorrow first." He told them as he stretched his legs. "Come back in a few days, then I can probably start teaching you." He finished with his wolfish grin to the two teens.

"YES! Thank you! You won't regret this!" She said while dancing with Tin happily, before running off on her own.

"Wait for me, Lea!" He called her out as he went after her.

"Hmm..." He put his hand in the portal and took out a book titled 'How to make visual tutorial books.' "Wonder if these work here and if that function still works..."

Just as he said that, he heard a scream of happiness that made him snap his neck towards Elizabeth's home.

"Jeez! Tone down the volume, girl!"


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has been reviewed by a friend of mine, hope you guys enjoy it!

P.S: No, this is not an April fools joke, I'm not that evil folks.

* * *

Elizabeth's mind

My name is Elizabeth Montenegro, I'm currently 20 years old and I'm a villager from poor origins.

When I was just a little kid, barely 7 years old, my parents would tell me the tales of heroes that went on adventures, finding treasures, venturing deep in caverns, saving princesses and having odes sang in their honour. Every time they told me those stories, I would dream of being one of those heroes and see the great big world!

But when my 9th birthday came, the beasts of the forests started to attack us, my parents were caught and were killed. I shut my eyes hard as they screamed in pain while Andrew pulled me away for safety. The beasts that killed my parents died by our hands, but that was a poor solace for my loss.

We lived in fear of the forests since that day, we were weak; unlike the heroes of my childhood. The massacres continued until, one day, a beast came and defeated the evil that was eating the village's life away. It was a poor solace for my loss, for the loss of many others, but he didn't disappear with the beasts. He stayed to protect the village and help us from time to time, always with a smile on his face.

I hate beasts, but he isn't like them; So kind, so playful, so understandable, so funny and always beaming with that powerful smile of his.

His smile alone can put me at ease, It's strange how he always smiles, but I guess that's how he is.

A hero is what he looks like to me, our hero...

Now, he decided to train a few people, me included! To become adventurers. My dream of becoming one... Is finally starting to take shape but...

It's hard, so hard..!

* * *

Avac village - Temporarily training area

"Come on, you lot! Do you think that's enough for you to become adventurers!? I wanna see you actually sweat!" He yelled at the five aspiring adventurers, making them run miles after miles around the secure village.

For the last 4 weeks, they've been doing nothing but running and muscle building. Each week, he would increase the number of gravity rings on them, just to decrease the time and it started to work, but four rings were their limit. If they were to put a fifth ring, it would be put with too much overexertion, breaking in the process. Those four rings are now the fruits of experimentation and honorable sacrifices.

All the while Kenta was extremely busy with the creation of a bath house, teaching the two kids blacksmith, training the five trainees and finally... The hardest part of all, teaching a child magic.

"How you holdin' up there, lil' Sue?" He asked her to which she was making progress on the creation of a fireball, however it was becoming much more troublesome than it looked like.

"Hmm... Maybe you need to tone it down a bit." He sat down in front of her as he saw that some sparks were being too big to even ignite the flame. "Alright, you're nearly there, but..."

"Just give me a little more time! I can do this!" She said confidently trying once more.

"You know, you can try all that you want, but you'll never get there if you just pour your mana into your hands. You're creating friction between two colliding forces that have the same power in regular intervals." He pointed out making her stumbled and then giving a residing gesture. "You need to learn the element before you can call upon it. So let's go through this one more time, just so you can get it this time.

"Fire is a force of destruction, it is created by a spark of war, of warmth and heat. To grasp it on your hands this force, you need to imagine it slowly building up and then combustion a beautiful and powerful flame, that flame is your will, your strength. It matters not if it's small, everything begins from somewhere. Even then tiniest rock can become the mightiest mountain given enough time." He explained to her the best he could, but he simply read that from the skill book of [Fireball] that Momonga gave to him.

"But, that still isn't enough for me to create it, mister fluffy! I try and try, but I never get it to work!" She sulked to herself.

"Lil' Sue, it takes trial and error to make something work. A blacksmith can't be a carpenter at the first go, he needs to experiment a lot of things before he can get the hang of things. Though... I guess I can try to speed things up." This caught her attention as he took out a book. "See this thing? I want you to put your hand on top of the first page and wait for a bit."

"Like this?" She asked unsure.

"Good! Now we're going inside!" In a bright flash, the two of them slumped over in a meditating state.

Two hours went by as they continued in that state while the adventurers were still running around before they stopped to see the two of them sleeping.

"What the heck!? We're running around like dogs while he sleeps!?" Andrew yelled towards them feeling a bit tired from all of that legwork.

"Hey, calm down man. He's probably teaching Sue how to use the spell or something like that." He tried to calm him down.

"Yeah right, as if there was anywhere in the kingdom that could simply teach a spell to anyone in less than a week!" Just as he said that the two of them woke up.

"You got it now?" Kenta asked towards the child.

"I-I'll try it again!" She said before putting her hand up concentrating a bit before a fireball hovered on her hand. "Look, mister fluffy! I did it! I really did it!"

"See! You just needed some time! Although... how long were we gone?" He asked himself before noticing the adventurers staring at the girl in surprise. "You guys done running? Head towards the weights, I wanna see how much you can push yourselves."

"Wait. wait, wait! What just happened!? Sue couldn't cast that thing for the life of her and just like that she can?" Andrew asked, completely taken back.

"Ah that. It's a secret of mine, but it would take her far more time to master the spell. It took her around 3 months to start creating very tiny fireballs and another 3 months for her to start creating just one fireball. Now that she has had the time and experienced passed down onto her, she can start mastering [Fireball] to it's true potential." He explained before Lil' Sue ran up to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Elizabeth! It's been so long!" She hugged her as tight as she could, which wasn't that much.

"W-what do you mean, Sue? It's only been 2 hours!" She announced to them.

"Oh boy... This is gonna be hard to explain to you guys when you'll start learning skills directly by me." He told them instantly getting their stares on him. "Hey don't look at me with those eyes."

"Skills! We're gonna learn skills!?" Andrew asked shocked.

"Hold your horses! To learn them you need a good body, that's why I've been pushing your bodies so much these last 4 weeks. Depending on how you guys fare today on the weights and exercise, I'll see if you can learn these skills or not." He explained to them, to which Elizabeth let go of Sue and rushed for the weights.

"How many!?" She asked him excitedly.

"As many as you can in less than an hour." He announced to her and then pointed towards the others. "The same goes for you guys! Do it and I'll see if you need more time or not to prepare yourselves!"

"Can we get a reward if we do~?" Grace asked containing herself quite well in front of the others.

"We'll see about that." He replied to which they nodded and started to push themselves harder than they were a moment ago. "Lil' Sue, I want you to keep practicing [Fireball] okay? You still remember the other two chants right? If you feel too tired then don't do anymore and just meditate." He gave her instructions.

"Okay, mister fluffy! I'll do my best!" She replied before starting to practice throwing fireballs on the target.

Kenta moved away for a moment and headed next to the river that was inside the protected village, just a few feat away the bath house that he was making was complete, it was a complete hit for the villagers that needed to work hard during the day.

"Need to make sure that the stones are holding up." He thought to himself as he entered the establishment and greeted the twins Balla and Balle, these two sisters were employed by Kenta to take care of his bath house. They made sure that the baths inside were cleaned and to warn him when the soap stones were starting to run out, to which he explained to them on how to tell.

Despite being twins, Balla and Balle wore clothes to differentiate themselves from one another. Balla wore a yellow scarf over her head, while her sister wore a green one. Besides that, one could tell them apart by looking at their hands. Balle had a circle marked over the back of her right hand while her sister had the the sign of a bird on hers.

Their personality, however, was very similar, to the point where they unconsciously mimicked each other's movements, but Balla was the most flirty of the two.

"Mister Kenta, welcome! Welcome!" They said in unison to their boss.

"Is there something you need to know about how the bath house?" Balla asked to him curiously.

"We cleaned up all three baths just as you always ask!" Balle responded just in case he asked.

"I'm just curious about something, no need to concern yourselves with anything!" He replied as he opened a trap door under the front desk. "Remember, no peeking or entering down here! It's important for the hot spring to not be disturbed!" He reminded them as he closed the door and headed down with a small flame hovering from his finger.

As he walked down the stairs he found what he was looking for. A large lake of fresh water poured itself to the sides and then made it's way through a tube of glass that conducted it towards the baths upstairs. Inside the lake there were small boxes containing 6 fire stones while spread around them were water stones that produced water out of them.

This setup was complex to a certain extent, mainly due to the water used upstairs coming back down and then expelling the dirty water to a compartment to recycle it by boiling it. The water then passed through a purifier, in order to drain any kind of substance before being re-integrated into the system as clean water. To avoid any contamination, the path for the purified water was set apart in case the water stones stopped doing their job. It was kept in a large metal barrel, just consider it as tap water. If it ever got full, the water would simply be released towards the river, without affecting the wildlife.

Kenta took one of the water stones and examined it with his eyes, he put it back and examined another one. Same result. He then took one of the boxes and examined the fire stones; they remained unchanged.

"Either I'm dreaming, or they aren't being depleted at all of their usage. Strange..." He mumbled to himself as he put them back on their spot. "Maybe in these kind of situations, they don't lose as much power as being used in crafting or to heat up things like blacksmith furnaces. Or maybe they work in tandem and have a constant flux of mana coming into them.

But that should be impossible, especially for the fire stones. They need constant heat to be powered, but here they are just as charged as before. Maybe the stones recharge themselves? No no, that's not possible in the game-.

Maybe the rules change in this world! What was once nonchargeable CAN be chargeable thanks to the involvement of mana in the air. It doesn't matter what kind of element you are, you can always recharge if there's mana around. Fascinating!" He started to understand a bit more about this world with it's rules. "Or maybe they are rechargeable and I'm just pulling my own strings for nothing or they simply take longer to start using up their power." Another possibility not out the table.

He felt the warmth of the water and it still held on to good levels, at least the levels he was accustomed to anyways, which was above warm water. He thought that maybe it would change after a few weeks of working on, but it seems that it's fine as it is.

He returned upstairs, surprising the twins before stretching his body.

"Keep up the good work, girls! I don't want to see you slacking off now!" He reminded them as he walked himself out.

"We know, mister Kenta!" They responded to him in a positive manner.

Walking back to the training area, he noticed a couple of people talking with chief Larson with a wagon behind them.

"Taxes..." The one thing he hated the most in the world, such responsibility, such drag...

"Mister fluffy! Let's play a game!" One of the kids asked in a hoping tone. Kenta taught for himself for a moment.

"Hmm... You know what! Aigh't! What're playin'?" He asked the kid before he laughed mischievously.

"Chase the beast!" He yelled out to the other kids flocking towards him in a hurry.

"Oh boy!" He started to run in a silly way, making the children laugh as they chased him around, he obviously could out run anyone of them, but he was holding back just for them.

"Catch the beast!" One laughing kid yelled out.

"The beast will catch you, instead!" He suddenly turned around and chased after them, making the kids run the other way screaming in laughter.

"Run! Run! Mister Fluffy is after us!" They yelled in a playful manner.

The adventurers were confused to see the werewolf happily playing with the kids and nobody is asking about it.

"Uh... Is that normal?" One of them asked the chief.

"Hmm? Ah, that fellow over there! Yes, yes, it's perfectly normal here." He responded while looking at the list.

"But I thought that you guys hated the beasts in the forest, isn't he one of them?" He continued to pry.

"True we have had our fare share of troubles with them, but that one isn't part of them. In fact, he solved our problem with them a few months ago by himself." He once again replied checking the list and counting the amount.

"Excuse me, he solved the problem himself? How?" He asked him incredulous.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'd be more than likely to answer you." He then turned around towards the werewolf that was floating in the air with the kids trying to pull him down with their own weight. "Kenta! Could you come here please?"

"Coming! Sorry kids, but the chief is calling me!" He put them down as they whined.

"But we wanted to play more with you!"

"Maybe next time, guys!" He floated towards Larson and casually sat on the air. "Yo, what's up?"

"Is that the magic [Fly] you're casually using?" One of the other adventurers asked surprised.

"Huh? Yeah? What about it?" He asked feeling that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"That's amazing! Are you a magic caster by chance?" He asked impressed at the beast.

"Say what? No! I'm a warrior! I just know a couple of spells on me, that's all." He told them with a neutral expression that basically said 'nothing too big'.

"A warrior? Impossible! No warrior can cast magic!"

"Ehh! Wrong! They can, it just takes time, though the power of magic isn't that powerful, so of course you'd think that it'd be hard to implement it in battle effectively." He explained back to the adventurer before he turned to Larson. "Yo, is everything in order?"

"Yes! It appears we've got more than enough food to pay our tax fare this month and to feed ourselves as well!" He concluded with a smile to the werewolf.

"Sweet. Oh yeah! I wanna know something, do you accept swords as a way to pay as well? Maybe for aspiring adventurers or maybe the army?" He asked wanting to do business.

"Well... In the contract, the village only needs to pay in food, so any other form of payment is just a bonus set apart for the village, if what they can sell that is." The guard explained towards the werewolf.

"That's just what I wanted to hear! If possible, could you guys follow me to my workshop? I've got some weapons that might sell good back in town!" He let out a wolfish grin to them, which they seemed unnerved by it.

"Uh... Sure! Never knew that beasts such as yourself could forge weapons, much less than a warrior." The adventurer expressed his interest.

"Hey, this beast is a werewolf, still part human! Next time, try to not call me that. I find it offensive." He warned him.

"Oh! Sorry i didn't mean no disrespect, uuuh..." He dragged on, failing to remember his name.

"Kenta! Just don't call me mister fluffy and we'll do just fine! Only the kids around here can call me that." Kenta made sure to inform him before he started to speak out of line.

"Oh believe me, that would be the last thing we would want!" He replied back sensing a bad feeling if he made Kenta the two adventurers and guard were following the werewolf, they looked around the posts that he put up.

"What are those?" The guard asked curious.

"Ah that? That's a lamppost that I made, it attracts fireflies inside the cage in them during the night to give some light to the villagers." He summarized towards the guard that took great interest in his creation.

"Alright fellas! Welcome to the Wolf's Den! I'm the master smith around here!" He declared himself as he heard hammering inside his shop. "Ah they're at it again it seems..."

The adventurers looking inside to see numerous blades, halberds, axes, hammers, spears. fist related weapons, bows and crossbows even. A multitude of arrows and bolts, not to mention throwing knives, shields and some pieces of armor stashed away in boxes.

At the back, there were two youths working the heating forge, hammering in sync to create a new creation of the day.

"Don't mind my students, they're just practicing to become blacksmiths." He lightly put it as he sat down on a chair. "Have a look around, maybe something catches your fancy, I'll go get the tax bonus weapons." He informed as he went inside the back.

The adventurers started to look around the shop and started to touch the equipment and testing out themselves. They compared their weapon with the product and they sensed a difference on the handle and the weight.

"Hey... Is it me, or is this lighter than what we have?" He asked his friend to double-check their weapons and the final product.

"You know what, they are lighter! But maybe they're weaker than our weapons." He theorized to his friend.

"Yeah, that might be it. I mean, our weapons were created by an expert blacksmith, the best one in E-Pespel." He agreed with his friend.

The hammering stopped and Lea stopped for a bit to let the blade cool down for a bit, her work was almost done, she just needed to add her mark and see if there were any scratches on the blade or bents.

"Just a bit more..." She continued her work feeling that she might be done soon enough. After a few more treatments her hard work would be done.

"Those kids are really focused! They don't even know we're here or not! That's some dedication!" The guard pointed out as Kenta came back with a large box filled with different sized weapons.

"Sorry for the wait! So, these are what I'm willing to part with. Long swords, great swords, axes and halberds not to mention war picks. Think these are good enough for a good bonus for the village." He said as the soldiers were examining the weapons. They had no cracks or bents, yet the weight was off somehow.

"If you don't mind, can we show this to a blacksmith first? He knows how to evaluate a sword better than us." He guard asked in hope that the werewolf wouldn't try to sell below average gear and then get the bonus for a quick means.

"I'm okay with it, besides no one can claim my work, not after I put my signature on them." He pointed towards the wolf howling to a moon either at the base or below the grip of the weapon.

"This is really detailed, no one would be able to take your craft, unless they are talented enough to mimic you." He explained to the werewolf to which he nodded to him.

"Finished!" Lea announced as she rose her short sword with triumph. "Kenta! Can you have a look at it for me?" She asked before noticing that people were in his store talking to him. "Uh... Bad time?"

"Not at all! Let's have a look at it." He took it and looked carefully at it in different angles, hoisting it up at the light that came from the window. He passed his hand at the edge towards the tip of the sword, felt the grip and tapping the guard. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself as he got a practice sword and smacked at it with the short sword that Lea made.

It made a cut at the point of contact, but the sword that he held was still sharp without any bent or chipped.

"I see it now. So this is why you kept tempering the sword until now." He gave her back her creation. "It's a nice sword, Lea. You got a name for it?"

"A name?" She asked him feeling a bit baffled.

"Yep. It's your first weapon that it's complete, so I think you should name it and put your signature on it." He responded to which she thought to herself.

"I don't have a signature though." She replied while scratching her head.

"Then you better start of thinking of it and a name as well for the blade. That way you can officially join the blacksmith trade with Tin. Speaking of which, how you doin' back there, pal?" He asked his other student, to which he briefly looked at him and kept hammering. "Still not done, huh."

"Uh, Kenta, could you help us carrying your box? I think that even with the three of us, it's too much weight for us to carry it." They asked since there was too much gear for their backs to endure.

"I can carry it myself, thank you very much." He replied grabbing the box with one arm only. "You guys not interested in anything here, by any chance?" He asked to their surprised faces.

"Y-yeah. The weight throw us off, so apologies if we're a bit hesitant." The adventurer answered.

"I guess being familiar with the weight is better than a lighter weapon. Don't worry, I know the feeling well, since I'm more used to this sword of mine." He pointed with his free hand to his katana on his hip.

"That's a sword? Isn't it a walking stick?" He asked to the beast in doubt.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, my friend! This may look like a walking stick to some, but underneath it it's a very nice blade, made by yours truly. Not for sale, if you're thinking about it." He quenched any thoughts of buying his partner up.

"Hey Kenta, can we stay here for a bit longer? I think Tin is almost done with his thing." Lea spoke up, wanting to have some extra time for themselves.

"Hmm... You can stay here for another hour or so. Speaking of another hour, I need to hurry up! Those guys are waiting for me!" He started to jog his way towards the cart. "Come on guys! My time is limited!" He told the three people in a hurry.

"What is he talking about?" The guard asked the girl.

"He's not only training us to be blacksmiths, he's also training a few of us to become adventurers, so he's a busy person." She explained to them as they were taken aback a bit.

"Damn, what is he even? A blacksmith, a warrior, a teacher or a magic caster?" The guard asked out loud to which Lea chuckled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just, we ask those questions every day! We even sometimes ask if he's an entertainer, with his songs and antics." She replied with a smile to the guard.

"Hey, at least let's just head back to the cart and then straight to town. We can leave these thoughts for then." The adventurer advised to the guard that was confused.

"Yeah, that's for the best. See you, miss." The other adventurer said to her.

"Hey! I'm only 16 you know!" She replied with a pout at the adventurer.

"You serious?" The guard had a limit and it was close to reaching it. "Let's just go! We can't waste anymore time!"

They retraced their steps back, seeing the villagers happily doing their chores and having some light chatting with each other, some saying that a festival is going to occur in a few days.

"God damn it, I'm late!" Kenta ran past them as he rushed towards the training ground.

"He's fast!" The guard commented as wind pressure passed through them at rapid speed. As it settled down, the lot reached their cart seemingly tired of today's events.

"Everything is set, my friends! Sorry if Kenta can't be here to see you off, but he has a lot of work to do anyways." Chief Larson apologized on his behalf to them.

"No worries, chief! We know about it." The adventurer replied, knowing about his predicament. "We've got the village tax and the weapons that could potentially make a bonus for the village."

"We'll be here next month as usual, Larson. Take care and if possible, I would like to see that werewolf again, he's an interesting guy, although a bit too much." The guard saluted before grabbing the cart with the other adventurers carrying it away from the village high wall.

"Oh how I know that feeling well, old friend." Chief Larson thought to himself as he was accustomed with it.

* * *

"Where is he? He should be here already." Noel asked getting a bit worried about the werewolf.

"IIIIII'm here!" Without a moment, Kenta appeared as quickly as he could, sliding on the earth to slow down to a stop."Safe!" He crossed his arms with a pose to them.

"You're definitely not safe!" They replied angrily to him.

"Sorry 'bout that! Chief Larson wanted to introduce myself to the tax collectors and I just had to show them my work, at the same time Lea finished her first blade and I just had to be there!" He explained to them before asking for a moment to gain his breath.

"Alright, you guys did what I asked for. Now let's have a look at your bodies for a moment." He didn't wasted a moment before groping Noel's muscles.

"H-hey! A warning would've been nice!" He immediately replied feeling flustered.

"Ah man up! I need to do this at least, my dude." He responded while continuing to feel his arms, legs, back and finally his abs. "Yeah... I think I can work with this." He thought to himself as he took a step back, before Noel had no muscle whatsoever now he has enough for what Kenta has in mind.

"You're good! Andrew, bring your ass over here! I can't believe I just said that..." He wasn't fond at all saying that.

"If you touch anything else- Yaaaaah!" He cried as Kenta squeezed his biceps.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Now quiet that tone!" He threatened him with another squeeze.

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Hmm..." He made a throughout inspection and there was something wrong. "Have you been slacking off on training? Cuz' something doesn't add up." He didn't liked how his back were.

"W-what are you talking about! Of course I haven't slacking off!"

"Have you been committed to the training then? And don't you dare lie to me boy, you're body is the one thing that can't lie!" He pointed out to him.

"I... may have skipped the smashing training for a week..." He confessed to him, which he shook his head.

"Andrew, do you wanna protect anyone at all?" He asked him in a serious tone.

"Of course! But most of all, I wanna earn money!"

"But to earn money, an adventurer that wants to protect needs a good back so that kids and others can entrust on you." Kenta replied to him, taking off his leather vest and his Storm Ruler to the side, turning his back to him.

"Tell me, what can you see on my back?" He asked him, to which he was stunned at seeing it. Despite the front having that much muscle, his back was toned up.

"A s-strong back." He commented to him.

"That's right. A strong back is needed to protect people, to wield your weapon and to hoist your shield. If you don't have it, then you can forget about about being an adventurer that wants to protect." He was harsh on him.

"I-I see... I'm sorry, it's just... these training sessions are such a drag..." He replied back to him.

"If a hero that has no practice at all, can he still be a hero? No, he needs to start from somewhere Andrew, there are no miracles or shortcuts in life. You have to sweat, bleed and work hard for you to become anything. Only talented people have that pass, remember that." That was just some life advice from Kenta, to which the rest of the group seemed impressed, even Andrew was inspired. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"J-just let us savor this moment a bit longer, Kenta. That was so mature of you..." Virgil spoke from the rest of the group.

"Ouch, I'm always mature, just on the playful side!" He replied back hurt at him.

"Aaaaand you nearly ruined it." Noel responded in a distraught tone.

"Whatever. Andrew I'll let you pass, but you really need to do the smash training twice or maybe thrice as hard, otherwise kiss your dream of ever being a hero goodbye, because I'm spreading enough of my time as it is thin and I'm not about to stretch it to the end, you got it?"

"Crystal clear!" He responded immediately to him.

"Good. Virgil, now." The man did as he was told as Kenta started to feel him up. "Nice, a good improvement on what you were before. At least now you don't have those lingering fat marks on you anymore, so you losing some pounds really paid you off."

"Really!?" He sounded excited to hear that.

"Here, take a good look at yourself now." Kenta stretched his hand inside his pocket dimension and pulled out a large mirror for him to see.

"Oh my god... I'm actually fit! I can't believe this!" He was bewildered by his own figure.

"With enough hard work, anything can be done to your body, even fixing those extra pounds!" He let him have his little moment, looking happily at his new self. "Next up is..." He looked at the girls which they seemed apprehensive to show their bodies to them. "You know what, why don't you fellas go take a walk for a bit." He gestured the three males.

"What? Why?" Andrew asked him with confusion.

"How can you be such a dense motherfucker?" He gestured between the girls and him, he still didn't get it.

"Let's just... do as Kenta says okay?" Noel suggested as he was keeping a hand over his nose.

"Hey you okay?" Andrew asked a bit worried for his friend.

"I'm fine! Let's go you two, remember what the chief asked before?"

"Oh, oh! Oh... Yeah, I remember now! Let's go!" Virgil caught on and dragged Andrew and Noel with him.

"Sheesh! For a guy that wanted to kill me a bunch of times, he clearly needs some tact on this stuff." He commented before turning to the two girls. "Alright, Grace you're up! Just don't try nothing and we'll be okay."

"Have a little faith on me, handsome~" She said in an alluring way, yet he only sweat dropped to that.

"That is precisely why I have the bare minimum of faith on you." He responded back with some sass on his part.

"Meanie..." She replied while he started to touch her developed muscles from the training.

"Hmm. Not bad, your arms are really developed, even though they're not showing it. Back seems really good too." He then moved to her legs, he was slowly moving down and up to double check her legs. "Huh, smooth and strong."

"H-hey, could you hurry it up a bit? This is a little..." She was trying to contain herself, but the way that he touched felt intoxicating for her.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." He halfheartedly replied as he moved for her stomach and put some pressure, feeling her abs. "Alright, you pass Grace."

"That's good, but what's this feeling of disappointment?" She asked aloud.

"That's the reaction of someone that wanted a good time, but was blocked. Elizabeth, your turn." She looked embarrassed. "You don't feel comfortable showing your body outside?"

"Y-yes... This is a bit too much to be out here." She answered back to him.

"A'ight. I'll look at you at your place." He suggested to her.

"T-that's much better! Come on, I wanna know if I'm good!" She sounded excited as she jogged towards her home.

"Coming, coming." He replied while putting the mirror back into his inventory, before noticing that Grace was looking at him with a strange look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing~. Have fun you two!" She responded with a teasing tone.

"For fucks sake, Grace! I ain't gonna screw her!" He was really not in the mood to listening to her suggestions.

"I don't know about thaaaa~at!" He growled at her making her scurry away while giggling.

"Damn woman, trying to forcefully put two people together. Not about that business. He mumbled to himself as Elizabeth was waving at him.

"Come on, Kenta! Hurry up!" She yelled at him, trying to make him speed up due to her excitement.

He didn't bothered to respond as he casually entered her house, nothing really changed since he left. Actually, it looked a bit messy, but nothing like a little cleaning could solve it.

"So, your room or guest room?" He asked, to which she guided him shyly to her room. She seemed hesitant and tense to having someone in her quarters. "Alright, this won't take too long. Just gotta feel your muscles and I'm done." He explained as he first started on her arms. "Hmm..." His expression shifted from his careless to serious.

"I-is something wrong, K-Kenta?" She asked as he continued to look at her back, still no response from him. "K-Kenta- Eeek!" She was cut as he touched her legs without warning.

"Hmm..." He then put his hands on her stomach and felt it, however he took his time.

"K-Kenta, i-is something w-wrong?" She asked very embarrassed by his continuous probing on her body.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Elizabeth?" He then backed off as he looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"W-what do you mean? I've just been training as you said." She responded with a shaky breath.

"That's not what your physical tells me, Elizabeth." He replied while pointing towards her. "Your muscles are abnormal."

"W-w-what?" It looks like she got caught.

"I've already noticed, how you work twice as hard than the others and not to mention, when I tell you lot to rest for a few days, you don't even allow yourself that privilege. Taking the bath house after a days worth of training. Elizabeth, don't lie to me." His voice sounded disappointed.

"S-sorry... It's true, I've been over training myself..." She apologized to him feeling a bit of shame over her.

"Why? I know you really want to be an adventurer, but there's no need for a race! Unless there's something else on the mix." He assumed to which she clenched her fists. "Well whatever, you pass with flying colors." He replied while starting to leave.

"You don't want to know the reason?" She asked a little surprised.

"Not my place to know stuff that's personal for a girl. You have your reasons and I have my reasons. As the saying goes 'You do you and I do me." He left after saying that, to which she gave a sad smiled towards him.

"I want..." She mumbled to herself, just outside of his hearing to catch the last words.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, more training was put down, but it was considered light for them, since tomorrow they would start learning skills that he had acquired back in Yggdrasil. Right now he was in the bath house, taking a dip on bath.

The bath house was separated in three divisions. Male, Female and mix. As you would guess, mix is for both genders, but only Kenta resided there. Reason? Nobody apart from the three males from his training group would go there for advice. Besides, he would be there at odd times. Females stayed away from that place, thinking that it isn't decent for a lady to show themselves towards a boy, nor he was indecent enough to show himself to a girl.

Common sense was implied here, yet Kenta put it for the giggles. That and sometimes Grace had the guts to take a peek when he wasn't looking.

"Man... Nothing beats a good, warm bath." He released a sigh of relief while relaxing himself. "Guess tomorrow will be the start of everything. Most of them have the body necessary to use the skills right now, but being prepared is a must. Would be a shame to see all that hard work being thrown out the window."

He looked up at the open sky, the ceiling was uncovered to not let the overheat the place. Not to mention it added that special touch that every bath house gave: the scenery.

The door opened and came in Andrew with a piece of cloth on his hips, to cover himself up.

"When will a girl come inside of here, I wonder?" Kenta said a loud as the boy beside him sat down. He looked relaxed once the heat sink in. "Rough day?"

"You know it, Kenta. You're the one that puts this kind of training on us." He back talked to him a bit angrily.

"Hey, no pain no gain." His wolfish grin was present before he let out a chuckle. "So what's today's advice that you want?"

"Not advice, but I have a few questions for you."

"Oh?" He looked surprised to hear that. "That's new. If you ask if I'm gay, I'm throwing you outside."

"Wha-! No! Not in the slightest!" He looked flustered to hear that, but Kenta simply laughed harder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Shoot Andrew, give me your best shot."

"Well, I was wondering, why do you smile so much? Is it really fun for you to be here?" Starting heavy.

"Starting with that... Alright," He looked up. "Well might as well, say it right now. Out there, you're gonna see people with a lot of smiles, but they aren't really smiling my friend."

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"A smile can hide a lot of emotions, Andrew. And behind of them can have different schemes. For example, if a childhood friend smiles at you, it means he's happy to see you. If a merchant smiles at you, it means he wants business. If a noble smiles at you, it means that he's happy to see you or maybe he has plans for you.

Of course, happiness is not the real emotion that a smile can hide. Fear, sadness, sorrow, depression, anger, nerves... It's essentially a mask that we use to fool ourselves and the people around us. Merchants and nobles use this better than anyone else, for business or for something else.

For us, however, we use it to gain and give courage. Because a smile can brighten a person's day, even if they been through shit, a smile is enough." He explained to him while his grin slowly relaxed to a kind one.

"Wait... Then what smile do you always use?" He asked to the werewolf while he laughed at him.

"Why don't you try figuring out yourself? I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." His grin was up again, while winking at him.

"That enigmatic tone doesn't suit you." He replied to him.

"The same thing can be said about your dense ass, but I ain't minding it." The sass was real.

"Then how about this question, what will happen once we're adventurers?" He asked him with a serious face, Kenta didn't faced him. "I know we're training to be adventurers and we've talked about our dreams, but you never said a word about your dream. Can you tell me?"

"Sorry Andrew, I can't." He flat out said it to him. "Before anything, I want to sort things out, if you get what I mean. After all..." He looked up with a sad expression, yet with a smile. "I can't always be there for you guys."

"Wha..." He was taken aback from hearing that. "You mean..."

"It's too early to jump to conclusions, buddy! I wouldn't stay here for too long, you might be too relaxed for training for tomorrow." He warned as he closed the door leaving behind a perplexed Andrew.

On the other side of the wall that separated the mix and the female was Elizabeth, hearing everything. She was smarter to hide her emotions when the situation asked for it; she put her knees up and hugged them.

* * *

Elizabeth's mind

Our hero... My hero... Might leave me?

His smile... Is a mask? Does that mean... He isn't happy?

No, no no! That smile it is of happiness! Every time he seems us, every time I bring him lunch! He's happy! But those rare moments...

Oh god... He doesn't smile...


End file.
